


ISN (Part 1 Draft)

by Writer1823



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1823/pseuds/Writer1823
Summary: This is a draft of a series I have since rewritten
Comments: 55
Kudos: 121





	1. Letter From No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m reworking the first couple of chapters because I don’t think they’re very good but the series does get good later on, so please keep reading! Thank you all for your support!

It was on Dumbledore's special instructions that you, an American, attend the British boarding school for young witches and wizards. When the letter appeared, clutched in the sharp, crooked beak of a small, tawny owl, it was met with confusion and suspicion from you and your older brother, Cole.  _ It’s addressed to me,  _ you thought. Quickly, you ripped open the smooth wax seal, reading the letter aloud, growing more curious after every sentence and more confused after each paragraph. When you finished, you noticed a smaller envelope addressed to your mother in neat, spiraled handwriting:

_ Ms. Miranda Selwyn  _

  
  


_ Selwyn? You could’ve sworn your mother’s maiden name was Sawyer. Where had you heard that surname before?  _ You placed the envelope in front of her. She didn’t move, her eyes appeared cloudy, as if she was thousands of miles away from your small kitchen table, battling some raging storm in her head. She wasn’t surprised- she looked almost  _ fearful.  _ She met your father’s eyes from across the table, sharing a knowing look. 

“Mom?” you asked. She didn’t look at you, still focusing her attention on your father. 

“She’s almost 11, Miranda,” he said, “It was going to happen soon. You knew Dumbledore would send for her at some point; you knew moving to America wouldn’t stop them.” Before you were born, your mother moved from her home in England to the United States. She met your father a year after her move; he was newly divorced, handsome and charismatic. They married quickly, his son from his previous marriage (your brother, Cole), joined them in their new life. You came along last and the rest was history. She never spoke of her international move, even when prodded. When asked, her eyes would well up with thick, fat crocodile tears and her body would shake horribly. You quickly learned never to ask. She shook her head, breaking away from her trance to acknowledge you and your brother. 

“Can you and y/n leave us for a minute?” she asked Cole, her voice shaking. Sensing the fear in her voice, he nodded, grabbing your hand to pull you away. Hesitantly, you let him drag you to the living room.  _ Shame, you wanted to listen.  _ You sat in silence, trying to listen to the muffled voices in the kitchen, when you heard your mother wail. 

“What if  _ he  _ finds her?” She cried out hysterically. You could hear her desperate sobs, a sound that never seemed to leave you, even years after that fateful day in the family kitchen. 

_ “Shhhh,”  _ your father told her in a reassuring, low voice that he put on when you had a nightmare or scraped your knee, “He’s been gone for years and from everything you’ve told me, it couldn’t be possible. I mean-  _ it couldn’t,  _ **_right?_ ** Besides, if-if he was  _ back,  _ wouldn’t the safest place for her be with Dumbledore?” 

“There are those still loyal to him,” she choked out. Their voices were muffled again. 

Minutes passed in silence. Cole looked at you, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“This has to be some joke, right?” You shrugged. “I mean- you’ve always been weird, but a  _ witch?  _ This is some  _ seriously  _ messed-up prank. I do have to give credit to their acting, though- but seriously you don’t have anything to do with this, y/n?” You shook your head. In your gut, you knew this couldn’t be a prank and you knew that Cole didn’t think it was, either. Abnormal, freaky events always seemed to follow you. As a kid, you would wake up screaming from nightmares, nightmares that always felt so  _ real.  _ You would dream of neighbors suddenly falling ill, only for them to pass away a week later. If you concentrated hard enough, you could dream of specific events like birthdays and Christmases. You chalked the strangely accurate predictions to lucky coincidence, but maybe they  _ weren’t.  _

The sound of the metal chairs scraping the linoleum of the kitchen floor drew your attention back to the present. Your parents must have come to a decision. Your mother and father shuffled into the living room, your father leading her by the hand as Cole had done to you. You were amazed how childlike your mother looked in this moment; her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She leaned against your dad, looking like her legs could give out from under her at any moment. She swallowed her tears and turned her gaze to you. 

“I owe you an explanation, y/n,” she said. 


	2. You're a Witch, Y/N

She began her tale: “When I was your age, my parents-  _ your grandparents _ \- were less than accepting of anyone who didn’t share their worldview. When I was old enough to see just how wrong and bigoted they were- I left England and never looked back. They, like me and you, were special. We’re- well, we’re  _ witches,  _ y/n. I never told you because I had hoped by some selfish miracle that you wouldn’t possess the same abilities as me and your grandparents, but I knew when you turned six that you were going to grow into a powerful witch- with you having premonitions and unknowingly creating your own spells.Your grandparents were nasty,  _ evil  _ people who cared more about our family’s blood status than their own daughter. They disapproved of any witches or wizards that came from Muggle families.” A million questions swirled through your head. 

“What is blood status?” you asked, clearly perplexed by the situation. 

“In the Wizarding World- in  _ our  _ world, some wizards and witches are born to people without magic, called Muggles. Some families hate wizards and witches from Muggle families. They believe that wizarding blood should be kept pure; this means that there cannot be any Muggles in the family. The idea is ridiculous- almost every wizard’s family tree contains at least one Muggle,” she explained. 

“Are we pure-blooded?” you asked curiously. She laughed a cold, hollow laugh. 

“As you may have guessed now, my last name wasn’t Sawyer, but Selwyn. I changed my name when I moved to the States; I wanted to leave everything that happened in England behind. The Selwyn family is as pure as any wizarding family can be. Our family is a part of the  _ Sacred 28.  _ Only 28 wizarding families have managed to maintain their pure-blood status, our family being one of them. You, however, are a half-blood. You’re part Muggle from your dad and half witch from me,” she said. 

“Like how I’m half-American from him and half-British from you?” you asked. She nodded.  _ Witches and wizards are actually real. My mom is a witch.  _ **_I am a witch._ **

Cole, quiet throughout the discussion spoke up: “So this is all legit? The little freak is actually a- a witch?

“Don’t call your sister a freak,” your dad warned. Cole ignored him. 

“So you’re saying she can like do magic and stuff? I also knew weird stuff happened around you. It actually in a weird sorta way, makes sense for you. Do you think you could like _hocus pocus_ me some Skittles or-” your mom and dad laughed, cutting Cole off from his rant. 

“It doesn’t necessarily work that way, Cole,” your mother said. “Y/n needs training and even then she can’t just zap some Skittles on the coffee table.” 

“So, I’m going to the school, then? To train?” you asked. “I-I’m going to Hogwarts?” 

“Yes, but there’s a couple of things you’re going to need before the school year starts. The list should be attached to the letter Dumbledore sent,” she explained. You ran to the kitchen, anxiously grabbing the list from the table.  _ A pewter cauldron? Robes? A wand?  _

“Uh, mom? Where will we get all of this stuff?” 

“At Diagon Alley, of course,” she said with a smile.


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

The flight to London was excruciatingly long. Late in the night during the international flight when everyone on the plane had gone to sleep and you had finally set in, the reality of your situation began to sink in. It all suddenly felt so _real. You are a witch. Magic is real. You are spending a year away from your home at an English boarding school for witches,_ you reminded yourself. These thoughts kept you grounded in your new, strange reality. _It’s all real. I_ **_am not_ ** _a freak._ When the shock wore off, anxiety and dread wormed their way into your mind. With a pounding heart, new and terrifying thoughts swarmed in your head. _What if I’m just lousy at magic? Will they like me? What if I’m an outcast even at Hogwarts? Will people hate me just for my Muggle blood?_ Finally, after an hour of agonizing thoughts, you drifted to sleep- dreaming of magic and wizards- and didn’t wake until the plane landed in dark, rainy London. 

Your dad, ever punctual, created a two page itinerary of the days ahead. First on the list: check into your hotel. Your father wanted to stay at one of the 4-star hotels downtown, but your mother insisted on an inn called _The Leaky Cauldron._

“It will be easier to get to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies and it can help her transition into the wizarding world and Hogwarts,” she explained days prior. 

“So it’s run by _your folk?”_ your dad asked. Your mom laughed. 

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this, but we’re called _wizards._ When you say, ‘ _your folk_ ,’ you make us sound like weirdos,” she said with a grin reserved only for your dad. 

“In my defence, _you are weirdos_ to me,” he joked. He could never say no to your mom, so it was agreed upon, your family would stay at the Leaky Cauldron at night and explore Diagon Alley during the day. 

With a quick taxi ride, you had made it to the Leaky Cauldron. From the outside it looked very small and shabby. Your father took a sharp breath and looked at your mom. 

“ _Is this really it, Miranda?”_ he asked in disbelief. 

“C’mon, Logan. Where’s your sense of adventure? We can’t always stay at a Hilton,” she laughed. 

“Yea, dad. I think this will be cool. This way y/n gets to meet some more wizards and maybe I can see if one of them can conjure my Skittles since obviously _no one_ here can. Seriously, what’s the point of having people with magic in the family if they can’t even do anything even remotely cool?” Cole asked.

“Alright, alright, Cole. I think we get it,” he said, smiling, cutting Cole off. “Let’s go check in.” He put his arm around your shoulder, guiding you into the small, dingy inn. 

The inside was just as shabby as the outside. Worn tables adjoined by wobbly chairs with fraying cushions filled most of the small room. The walls were full of pictures that were _moving?_ Although the inside was cramped, the intimate, low lighting made it feel homey and welcoming. A group of men dressed in robes sat at a small table in the dimly lit corner. 

“‘M ‘elling youse. It was ‘arry Potter! Right ‘ere in the Leaky Cauldron! Even shook ‘is 'and!” one of them was telling the group. “Crockford saw ‘im too!”

“Can it be? I can’t believe 10 years have already passed since You-Know-Who disappeared!” another said. Any question you had died in your throat when you turned to your mother for an explanation. Her face was sheet white and her body was trembling like a leaf in the wind. Your father placed a soft hand on her shoulder. 

“Miranda, let’s get checked in,” he said in a low, calm voice. She nodded slowly, her eyes still focused on the group of men. Hand pressed to the small of her back, he guided her to the counter where a man stood hunched over a very large book, writing small numbers in with a very large feather. No, not a feather- a _quill_. The man didn’t look up from his book when you approached. 

“Last name’s Danner,” your father told the small, old man at the counter, “we have a reservation.” Finally taking his eyes off the book, the innkeeper took you and your family in one-by-one. His eyes gazed over your father, to Cole, and to you before finally turning his attention to your mother. When his gaze found her, his eyes widened. 

_“Goodness-_ is it you? Miranda Selwyn? My- I- I haven’t seen you in almost 10 years!” he said. She grimaced, clearly hating her being recognized. A strange thought crossed your head: _10 years? That’s strange. Mom said she left England 13 years ago and never returned until now. He must have the years wrong_. 

“It’s good to see you, Tom,” she said, politely. 

“Your parents just stayed here. You must’ve just missed them by a few days,” he said. Her hand clenched into a tight fist. She forced a smile. “Say, where do you live now, Miranda? I heard rumors you had moved to Ireland.” 

“America, actually,” she said. “This is my daughter, y/n, and my stepson, Cole. Y/n starts at Hogwarts this year.” He turned his attention to you. 

“Well, you must be excited! Crazy to think you’ll be in the same year as Harry Potter!” 

“Yea, totally crazy,” your mother said flatly. Whoever this Harry Potter was, was clearly a very touchy subject for your mom. Tom opened his mouth to speak again but your father interjected before he could get another word out:

“Can we have the key to our room? We have some shopping we really need to get done.” Tom nodded and reached behind him to grab our room key.

“Have a nice stay!” he said as he handed your dad the key. 

When you made it up to your room you had a weird, nagging feeling that _something_ was being kept from you. _Who was this Harry Potter? Why did just saying his name cause her to freak?_ You knew you shouldn’t ask but you couldn’t help yourself. Curiosity ate at you. 

“Mom,” you said tentatively, “who is this Harry Potter?” 


	4. The Boy Who Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, so this book is basically just setting everything up and I'm sorry :( but also you get to meet Draco in either the next chapter or the chapter after!!! I'm trying to pump out the first 3 parts of this series as fast as possible to get to the good stuff but I can't just skip ahead because there's so much I need to set up!

Your mom’s eyes widened and then she sighed. 

“I guess I can’t keep you from the truth, no matter how much I want to,” she said, exasperated. 

“I’m going to take Cole downstairs,” your dad said. Your mom nodded and Cole opened his mouth to protest. 

“Dude! Not fair! Why does y/n get to hear it but not me? I’m the oldest!” Cole complained. 

“I’m sure I’ll tell you later, Cole,” you said reassuringly, “Just go with dad.”

“You better,” he said, rolling his eyes. Hesitantly, he followed your dad, leaving the small room. The door shut behind him, you and your mom were left alone. 

“I didn’t tell you everything. There’s so much more about your grandparents I wish I could hide from you, but I-I realize now I can’t,” she said, somberly. 

“Please mom, I know I’m only 10 but I turn 11 soon and you’ve always said how smart I am for my age,” you begged. A small smile tugged on the corner of her lip. 

“Yes, you are  _ very  _ smart,” she ruffled your hair affectionately. “I know you’re going to be a great witch. You are  _ nothing  _ like my family. 10 years ago, they joined the following of a wizard with extraordinary abilities. This wizard hated Muggle-borns and believed they weren’t as worthy as the pure-blood wizards. Him and his loyal group of followers called Death Eaters gained more and more power. Everyone was terrified. Muggle-born wizards were forced to hide and people disappeared everyday. Our newspaper,  _ The Daily Prophet,  _ had to dedicate 3 whole pages each day to the missing. The whole Ministry was in chaos. 

“It wasn’t until Halloween 10 years ago that he was stopped. When he entered the home of Lily and James Potter. He killed them and tried to do the same to their son, Harry, but by some miracle, the curse didn’t work and Harry survived. He’s the only wizard in history to survive the Killing Curse. Somehow, when the curse was fired, it rebounded and Harry was unharmed but the Dark Lord disappeared. Now, Harry is famous and everyone knows him as ‘The Boy Who Lived,’” she explained. 

“So, this-this wizard, he’s called the ‘Dark Lord?’” you asked. She shook her head. 

“No, most wizards call him ‘You-Know-Who,’ nobody except Dumbledore is brave enough to say his name.” 

“Why? What’s wrong with saying this dude’s name?”

“You have to understand, y/n. People were terrified, everyone thought the world was ending. They were so terrified of him.” She shuddered.

“What’s his name?” You asked, curiosity getting the better of you. 

“His name is Lord Voldemort,” she said, fearfully, voice shaking. 

“And this Harry Potter- a boy my age- is the only one to survive him? Is this Vold- sorry- You-Know-Who guy dead?”

“Everyone says he is, but some like Dumbledore believe he’s still out there. He says that the Dark Lord is weak and vulnerable.” 

“What do you believe?” 

“I-I don’t know what to believe, y/n.” Her face was expressionless.

“Can I ask one more question?”

“You just did, but I suppose you can ask one more,” she said, attempting a joke that just fell flat. 

“If everyone calls him ‘You-Know-Who,’ then why do you call him the ‘Dark Lord?’” Her face fell flat, completely blank. 

“That’s a story for another day, y/n. Let’s get back downstairs and see about getting some school supplies.” You could tell this conversation was over. With more questions than ever before, you followed her out the room. 


	5. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally meeting Draco :) sorry there is no dialogue but wait until you board the Hogwarts Express

After a quick lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, your family was ready to explore Diagon Alley. Your mom tried to explain Diagon Alley to you days before your trip, but she couldn’t quite find the words to explain it. 

“You’ll just have to see for yourself, y/n,” she had said. “It’s just...  _ incredible.”  _ Now, finally, you were going to see it for yourself. Feeling stuffed from your meal of roast beef and potatoes, your family followed your mom to the backyard of the inn. Expecting to see Diagon Alley, you were greatly disappointed when the only thing that greeted you was a brick wall and a trash can. 

“Uh, mom? What is this?” you asked. She smiled and didn’t respond, instead pulling her wand from her sleeve. You’d never seen it before. It was white and elaborately carved with delicate golden vines that stretched from the shaft of the wand to the tip. 

“Woah, is that a wand? I don’t know why I thought each wizard would have a staff like Gandalf, but I guess wands make more sense,” Cole said. Still ignoring us, she began tapping on the bricks in a seemingly random order. Suddenly, the bricks peeled back, revealing rows and rows of peculiar buildings. The cobbled street was crowded with men and women in strange, long robes and pointy hats. 

“ _ This  _ is Diagon Alley,” your mom said with a bright smile. 

“Wow, just-  _ wow _ , Miranda,” your dad said, awestruck. “What do we do first?” You knew what you wanted to do first, you wanted a wand. For days you dreamed about casting all sorts of spells on a brand new, shiny wand. The anticipation of finally being able to do magic was killing you. Before you could give your suggestion, your mother spoke. 

“We need to trade our Muggle money for some galleons and then let’s get the books first-  _ Flourish and Blotts _ is just ahead over there,” she pointed to the left side of the cobbled street. Trading the money was fairly easy for your mom, she marched straight ahead to a large, marble bank,  _ Gringotts.  _ Inside, strange creatures hunched over large books of numbers greeted you. 

“Jesus, what are those things?” Cole asked. 

“Goblins,” your mom said. “Be polite.” She marched right over to one. He didn’t look up.

“Name?” The goblin asked. 

“Miranda Selwyn,” she responded. 

“Ah, Selwyn. Vault 246 if my memory serves me right. Do you have your vault key with you today?” 

“Uh, no. I would prefer just to exchange my Muggle money for some galleons,” she explained. The goblin nodded and went about exchanging the money. 

After Gringotts, you brother and dad decided to get some ice cream while you and your mom went into  _ Flourish and Blotts  _ for your school books. Inside, large bookshelves were stacked from floor to ceiling with books and tons of schoolchildren and their parents milled about. You would’ve felt claustrophobic if it wasn’t for your interest in the abnormal books that lined the shelves. Some of them were actually speaking! Others were lined with fur and growled at customers.  _ This just keeps getting weirder and weirder!  _ You reached for a bottle green book on the shelf when you accidentally bumped into a blonde woman. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” you apologized to her, your mother coming from behind you. The woman paid you no attention as your mother approached, instead focusing on her. 

“Miranda?” she asked, recognizing her. 

“ _ Narcissa?”  _ Clearly, my mom and this woman knew each other. 

“I haven’t seen you since…” Narcissa trailed off. Changing the subject, Narcissa pushed a small, blond boy in front of her. His eyes looked like gray marble and a permanent, arrogant scowl was fixed on his face.  _ Why did he have to look so mean?  _ You could already tell you did not like this boy.

“I think you remember Draco? He’s starting Hogwarts this year.” 

“So is my daughter, y/n.” She put a small, steady hand on your shoulder. 

“ _ Goodness, she looks so much like him,”  _ Narcissa said. “They all just grow up too fast. Bet you’re hoping y/n is in Slytherin? Draco already has his house robes. Professor Snape is the only decent Head of House Hogwarts has.” 

“I don’t think I care what house y/n is in.” 

“A Selwyn who doesn’t want their daughter in Slytherin? I didn’t think it was possible. Don’t tell me you agree with Dumbledore now about letting  _ them  _ in?” Your mother didn’t answer the question. 

“If you excuse me, y/n and I have to pick up some books for the school year. It was nice seeing you again, Narcissa.” She guided me away from the scowling boy and his mom to a small corner of the store. She began scanning the shelves for the books on your schoolist. Something about your mom’s conversation with Narcissa shook you. 

“Mom, if you left England 13 years ago, how do you know that Draco boy if he’s my age?” You asked. She paused. 

“Narcissa and I used to be very good friends, we used to write when I first moved. That’s all. 

“When she said I look just like ‘him,’ who was she talking about?” 

“Your dad, I used to send her pictures of you when you were a baby. Now, are you done asking questions?” she asked, her voice tinged with annoyance.  _ She answered those questions a little too quickly. What am I missing here? What is going on?  _ You decided to drop the subject before she got too angry. 

“I just have one more question, what is Slytherin?” She sighed, her annoyance fading away. 

“At Hogwarts, there are four Houses each student is sorted into. Slytherin is one of the Houses. Slytherins are very ambitious and a lot of them believe that only pureblood wizards should be admitted to Hogwarts. Then there are Hufflepuffs, loyal and hardworking. The best friend you could ever have would be a Hufflepuff, they are extremely kind. There are Ravenclaws who are very intelligent. The most famous House is Gryffindor. Dumbledore himself was a Gryffindor. They are brave and outrageous,” she explained. 

“What House were you in?” you asked. She paused, deciding whether she should answer the question.

“Slytherin.” 

“What house do you think I will be in?” She smiled. 

“Hmmm, I honestly don’t know. You are hardworking and loyal, but also brave and intelligent. I think you would make a great addition to any House. You’ll just have to leave it up to the Sorting Hat.” 

“I think as long as I’m not in Slytherin with Draco I’ll be happy.” She gave a small, timid smile and returned to finding your books. When you finished at  _ Flourish and Blotts  _ you looked to your mom. 

“What’s next?” you asked, desperately hoping you could finally get your hands on your wand. She spoke, answering your unspoken pleas:

“ _ Ollivanders,  _ the wandmaker.” 


	6. The Wand Chooses the Wizard

The wandmaker’s shop, like the bookstore, was stacked floor to ceiling with shelves filled with boxes. Stacks of wand boxes lay haphazardly all over the floor of the shop and the counter was buried in boxes of wands. A thin layer of dust seemed to cover everything. Behind the counter, an old man with some  _ wicked  _ side-burns and a spectacle was examining a small, black wand. His eyes lifted up when you and your mom entered. 

“Ah, Miranda Selwyn. 11 ¼ inches, hawthorn with a unicorn core- best suited for your talent of healing. Easy wand to master, but extraordinarily loyal.” 

“My daughter, y/n is starting at Hogwarts this year,” she said. “We’re here for her wand.” 

“Ah, yes,” he said, standing. He measured your arms, legs, height, and the length of your fingers. Climbing a small ladder, he pulled a purple box off the shelf. 

“9 ½ inches, Ebony. Dragon core. A duelist’s wand. Extremely loyal. Go on, give it a try.” Feeling foolish, you tried to give it a flick before he snatched it out of your hand. 

“No, no that’s not it.” And that’s how it went. After about 30 wands, a rather large pile of boxes began to pile up at your feet. 

“Hmmm,” he said, seemingly to himself. “How peculiar. I wonder… No it would be too much of a coincidence. Still, maybe… I do love a good experiment.” He pulled a green box off the shelf. 

“This is 10 ¼ inches, Elder wood. Elder is the rarest of all wand woods, this is the only Elder wand to have graced my shop in over 60 years. Phoenix Core. Give this one a try.” You swished the wand, not expecting a reaction. To your surprise, boxes flew off the shelf with the flick of your wand. The wand felt warm in your hand, almost like it was  _ alive.  _

“Yes, yes very curious indeed… How can it be? Do you know why this is so strange, y/n?” You shook your head. 

“The wood itself makes this pairing strange. Elder wands are very,  _ very  _ powerful. It is extremely hard to master, but extremely loyal when you do. The magic inside an Elder wand is unrivaled. Even the most powerful witches and wizards cannot replicate the magic inside an Elder wand. It takes a remarkable young witch to be able to master the wand. Masters of an Elder wand are marked for a very special destiny.

“Then, there is the matter of the phoenix core. The phoenix who gave his tail-feather for your wand gave only two other feathers. One of the wands was sold just this week to a young Harry Potter, the other was sold almost 60 years ago to a man who the world would come to know as ‘Lord Voldemort.’” 


	7. Outside Ollivanders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short, still setting up you starting Hogwarts!

The air in the wand shop felt stifling and suffocating. You were suddenly all too aware of the summer heat wafting in from the outside. Your mother spoke first:

“Is there no other wand?” 

Ollivander replied, flabbergasted that someone would question his power of matching wands to their owners, “I-I’m afraid not.  _ The wand chooses the wizard _ and oddly, this wand has chosen your daughter. You should be proud- this wand proves your daughter is destined to be a very famous witch.” She didn’t respond, instead sliding the three Galleons to him on the counter, grabbing the box containing the wand, and ushering you out the door. 

You met up with Cole and your dad after leaving the shop. The rest of the day was spent crossing supplies off your list until you had nothing left to purchase. Your mom was stuck in an eerie silence all day. She didn’t speak during your dinner of salmon and rice or interrupt Cole when he started ranting about how everything in Diagon Alley reminded him of  _ Game of Thrones.  _

You still couldn’t wrap your head around the day’s events, even as you laid awake, trying to process it.  _ What does me sharing a wand core with Voldemort mean? Do I really have some great ‘destiny’ ahead of me? Why does everything have to be so confusing now?  _ A small voice inside you was longing to go back to your old, simplistic Muggle life, but a larger and louder voice inside demanded answers- answers you knew you could only find at Hogwarts. 


	8. Journey to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Harry and Ron next chapter! My sleep schedule is so messed up trying to churn these chapters out.

After returning to America, the rest of your summer vacation passed relatively without incident. The key word:  _ relatively.  _ You weren’t too pleased when your mom told you, you couldn’t practice magic outside of Hogwarts until you were 17. A couple of cups accidentally flew around the kitchen,  _ totally  _ not a huge deal. Your mom and dad didn’t think it was as funny as Cole did and you were grounded until you “got a better handle on your emotions.” After a week or so of no incidents or flying cups, your grounding had come to an end.

The time had finally come to return to England. Your trunk was fully packed to the brim with spellbooks, your wand, robes, Muggle clothes, potion supplies, and other various magical equipment. You tried to smuggle a cell phone so you could communicate with your parents and Cole, but your mom caught it last minute. 

“I don’t know how many times I have to explain this to you, y/n- Muggle technology won’t work on the grounds. If you want to talk to us you’ll have to pick up a quill and write. Borrow an owl from the school,” she said, slightly annoyed. She had wanted to buy you your own owl during your trip to Diagon Alley but you had refused. Their beaks looked so  _ sharp  _ and their eyes had reminded you of this Congolese legend you read where owls steal the souls of the dead and store them in their eyes. The whole thing was just creepy. 

Loaded up and ready to go, your family flew to London. A night was spent in a hotel and the morning you were anxiously awaiting was finally here. You ate a quick breakfast, hardly stopping to taste anything. A taxi ride later, you had arrived at King’s Cross. Your dad loaded your trolley and headed in. Practically sprinting, you ran in front of your group, counting each platform you passed:  _ 8, 9, and 10… where’s 9 ¾?  _ Coming to an abrupt halt, you turned to your mom six yards behind you. 

“I’ll show you how to get through, y/n,” she said, sensing your confusion. “You’re going to want to run straight ahead at the brick wall. The platform is just through there.” She pointed straight ahead to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. You laughed.

“You’re not serious are you, mom?” you asked. 

“I’m dead serious. Here, I’ll show you,” she said and began to sprint towards the brick wall. Before you could stop her, she had barreled through the wall and disappeared. Your brother stared on in amazement. 

“This world just gets weirder and weirder,” he said with a laugh. Slowly, you pushed your cart with your trunk forward to center it, you closed your eyes, and you ran. When you opened your eyes, a bright red train surrounded with fat clouds of steam stood before you. Your brother and dad followed your suit and came through the wall seconds after you. 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” your mother asked. You nodded. Everything was overwhelming. Kids kissed their parents goodbye and Muggles and wizards alike milled about. You saw kids carrying toads and rats like it was a casual thing to do. Your dad took your trunk and loaded it while you stared, taking everything in. When he returned he gave you a tight hug. 

“I’m going to miss you,” he said. When he released you, you turned to your mom. Her bright eyes were glazed over with a thin layer of tears. It was her turn to hug you. 

“I know you’re going to love Hogwarts, but please don’t forget to write,” she said. 

“I wish you had let us get you an owl,” your dad said. You turned to Cole. 

“I guess I’ll actually miss having you around, y/n. Who else am I going to get to cover for me when I throw eggs at the Mccauly’s house,” he said and gave you a small, short hug. 

“ _ You do  _ **_what_ ** _ now?”  _ your dad asked. 

“It’s a joke!” Cole said. “I swear!” Your dad breathed a sigh of relief. Cole winked at you. He wasn’t joking. 

“You should go get a seat,” your mom said, changing the subject. “We’ll be here until the train pulls away.” Swallowing your nerves, you gave them all another quick hug and promised to write everyday and then you boarded the train. 


	9. All Aboard

Inside, you managed to find one of the only empty compartments. You were too nervous to approach any of the other students to ask them if you could sit with them. Instead, you opted to sit alone and wait for one to approach you. Minutes passed and you still sat alone. Feeling anxious, you began to fidget with the sleeve of your sweater. A small boy with untidy black hair and round glasses approached your compartment. 

“Do-do you mind if I sit here?” he asked. He was clearly just as nervous as you. 

“Sure, go ahead,” you responded. He sat in the plushy seat across from you. 

“You’re American?” he asked. 

“Yea, but my mom went to Hogwarts, so here I am,” you said with a smile. “I’m y/n. Who are you?” 

“Harry.”  _ Harry like  _ **_Harry Potter_ ** _? Mom said he was in my year.  _ Before you could get the question out, a tall, skinny boy with fiery red hair and a face dotted with freckles slid the compartment door open. 

“Anyone sitting there?” he asked, pointing to the spot next to Harry. “Everywhere else is full.” Harry shook his head and the red head boy sat down. Shortly after, two identical boys came in. 

“Did we introduce ourselves, Harry?” One asked. 

“We’re Fred and George Weasley and this is our brother, Ron. See you later, then,” the other said. They left the compartment. 

“Are you really Harry Potter?” Ron blurted out when the compartment door had closed. Harry nodded, pulling back his bangs to show a lightning shaped scar. 

“What’s the scar from?” you asked. Ron and Harry turned to you in surprise. 

“You haven’t heard of  _ Harry Potter?”  _ Ron asked in disbelief. 

“I mean- my mom briefly explained what happened with you and Voldemort, but I never heard anything about a scar, but I guess I didn’t put two-and-two together,” you said, suddenly feeling foolish.  _ Of course the scar came from Voldemort, where else would it come from you blithering idiot?  _

“ _ Why did you say his name?”  _ He asked, shocked but also impressed. You shrugged. _  
_ _ “ _ Are you Muggle-born or do they just not teach about You-Know-Who in America?” Ron asked. 

“My mom is a witch, from Oxford actually, and my dad is a Muggle from Maine. I didn’t know I was a witch until 3 weeks ago, so I guess I have a lot of catching up to do on wizard history,” you said, feeling even more stupid than before. Ron looked more confused, so you explained your situation:

“My mom thought I was a Muggle until I got my letter because I never really showed any magic before. She just assumed I took after my dad,” you said, half lying. You didn’t want to tell them about being your family’s strange connection to Voldemort, you couldn’t stand for them to think you’re crazy. Ron nodded his head, accepting this explanation. 

“Say, Harry,” Ron said. “Weren’t you sent to live with Muggles, too? What are they like?”

_ “Horrible-  _ well not all of them, just my aunt, uncle, and cousin. Wish I’d have three wizard brothers,” Harry said, gloomily. 

“Five, actually,” Ron said. “I’m the sixth in my family to go to Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie have already graduated. Bill was head boy and Charlie was Quidditch captain. Percy’s a prefect. Fred and George joke around, but they’ve actually got good marks and everyone likes them. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others. You never get anything new, either, with six siblings.” He pulled out a fat, gray rat from his jacket. 

“This is Scabbers, he’s useless. Percy got an owl and I got his old rat.” Ron’s ears turned pink, he had said too much. You felt bad for Ron, you could tell that he was under an immense amount of pressure to live-up to his brothers. Harry tried to make him feel better by telling Ron about wearing his fat cousin’s old clothes and never getting birthday presents. 

“Besides,” Harry said. “I bet you’ll do better than me and y/n. We both didn’t know we were wizards until just recently. We still have loads to learn.” You felt self-conscious all of a sudden. Harry was right, you were behind. Ron must know a bunch about spells and potions and you didn’t know  _ anything _ . 

“I bet I’m the worst in our class,” you said. 

“If I don’t beat you there,” Harry said. 

“I don’t think so,” said Ron. “A bunch of students come from Muggle families and they catch on quick.” This made you feel slightly better. As the three of you talked, the train rolled past fields and lanes. Close to twelve, a woman with a cart of candy slid the compartment door open. 

“Anything off the trolley, dears?” she asked in a sweet voice. Ron turned red and mentioned his sandwiches. You shook your head, regretting having put your money in your trunk. Harry jumped up and bought one of everything. You had never seen such candy in your life. There were Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands, among other strange treats. Harry dumped the candy on the seat. 

“Go on, have a pasty,” he said to you and Ron. You swiped a Chocolate Frog. Unwrapping your Chocolate Frog, you picked up a card inside the wrapper. A picture of an old man with a long beard stared back at you. You turned over and read the back:  **MERLIN.**

“What’s this?” you asked Ron. 

“Oh, Chocolate Frog cards. Each package has one, you can collect them,” he said. Harry, curious, grabbed one out of the pile. Unwrapping his frog, he took the card from the package. He got Albus Dumbledore. Harry stared at the picture until Dumledore disappeared out of the frame. 

“What happened?” Harry asked in surprise. “The picture- it- it moved!” Ron looked at him like he was completely insane. 

“Yea, it shook me too,” you said. “When we stayed at the Leaky Cauldron they had pictures on each wall and I nearly jumped when one moved.”

“So Muggle pictures just  _ don’t move?”  _ Ron asked in awe. You and Harry laughed. 

“No, they just stay put,” Harry said. Ron asked you and Harry more questions, which led to the discussion of cellphones. Your brain ached by the end of the conversation, trying to explain phone calls and apps. Your conversation was thankfully cut short with a knock on the compartment door. A round face boy whose face strangely resembled a weasel came in with tear-filled eyes. 

“So-sorry, but have any of you seen a toad?” We all shook our heads. The boy wailed. 

“It’s okay, I’m sure he’ll turn up- right guys?” you turned to Harry and Ron. 

“He’ll turn up,” Harry said. Ron stayed quiet. The boy left.

“If I had a toad, I would lose it as quickly as I could, too,” Ron said. 

“I don’t see how Scabbers is any better than a toad,” you told Ron. He laughed. 

“I suppose that’s true. You know, if he died you wouldn’t know the difference,” he looked to the sleeping rat on his lap. “Fred and George gave me a spell to turn him yellow, but it didn’t work. I can show you…” He pulled his battered wand out of sleeve. It was chipped all over the shaft and the core was poking out the end. He raised his wand to cast the spell when a girl with brown bushy hair and bucked teeth opened the compartment door. 

“Has anyone seen a toad? Neville has lost his,” she said. Her voice was rather bossy. 

“No, he came by looking for it earlier and we told him we hadn’t seen it,” you said. She paid you no attention, instead looking at the wand in Ron’s hand. 

“Are you doing magic? Let’s see it, then.” She took the seat next to you. Ron cleared his throat. 

_ “Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, _

_ Turn this supid fat rat yellow.”  _

Nothing happened when he waved his wand. You felt secondhand embarrassment for him. 

“I don’t think that’s a real spell, is it?” the bossy girl asked. “It’s not very good. I come from Muggles but I’ve tried a couple of spells for practice and they’ve all worked for me. I’ve already learned all our books by heart. I’m Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?”  _ She had already learned all the course books?  _ You already felt behind and classes hadn’t even started yet. 

“I’m Ron Weasley,” he muttered. 

“Y/n Danner,” you said.

“Harry Potter,” Harry said. Hermione’s eyes went wide. 

“Are you really? I’ve read about you! You’re in  _ Modern Magical History!”  _

“I am?” Asked Harry in a confused voice. 

“Oh, I’m surprised you didn’t know,” said Hermione. “What house do you think you’ll be in? I’ve asked around and I think I want to be in Gryffindor. Dumbledore was a Gryffindor, but I guess Ravenclaw wouldn’t be bad… I guess I better go look for Neville’s toad. You three had better change, I think we’ll be there soon.” 

“I hope I’m not in whatever house she’s in,” Ron said. “My brothers were all sorted into Gryffindor… You said your mum went to Hogwarts, didn’t you, y/n? What house was she in?” 

“She told me Slytherin,” you told him. Ron’s face turned pale. 

“That’s the house You-Know-Who was in!” He exclaimed.

“Was it?” you asked, feeling embarrassed.  _ Should’ve said she was in Hufflepuff or something.  _

“There hasn’t been a single bad wizard that hasn’t come from Slytherin!” he said. You suddenly felt very defensive.   
“My mom isn’t a bad person!” 

“Of course not,” Harry said. The conversation then drifted to Ron’s brother in Romania, some break-in at a vault at Gringotts, and a wizarding sport called Quidditch. Ron was getting really excited, explaining the different positions and teams. As he was talking, three boys entered. You immediately recognized the pale, scowling boy from Flourish and Blotts. 

“So, it’s true? You’re Harry Potter?” he asked Harry. Harry nodded. He turned to you. “I recognized you from Diagon Alley, your mum used to be friends with my family. I expect you’ll be in Slytherin with me this year- you being a Selwyn and all.” You grimaced. Whatever house you were in, you prayed it wasn’t Slytherin- you didn’t know if you could stand spending your school year with Draco. 

“I’m Draco Malfoy,” he said to Harry. “And this is Crabbe and this is Goyle.” Draco looked to the two large boys flanked on either side of him. Ron coughed, drawing Draco Malfoy’s attention. 

“Red hair, freckles, and cheap clothes- you must be a Weasley. My father told me all about your family. He told me how much of a joke your father is at the Ministry and how he has more children than he can possibly afford.” Ron’s ears turned a bright shade of pink. Draco turned back to you and Harry. 

“I think you’ll find some wizarding families are better than the others. I can help you from making friends with the wrong sort.” 

“I think y/n and I can figure that out for ourselves, thanks,” Harry said very cooly. Malfoy’s cheeks flushed.

“You wouldn’t want to disappoint your family, now would you, Selwyn? Hanging out with riff-raff like this?” 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t want to disappoint them by hanging with the likes of you,” you responded. “And my last name isn’t Selwyn.” 

“The two of you ought to be careful, spending time with trash like the Weasleys and Hagrid might rub off on you,” Draco sneered. 

“Say that again,” Ron said, jumping to his feet. Draco laughed, a cold sound. 

“Going to fight us, are you?” 

“Leave, Malfoy,” you said in a low voice, reaching for your wand you had secretly smuggled in your back pocket. 

“I don’t think we want to. Do we boys?” he turned to Crabbe and Goyle. “You see, we’re terribly hungry and we’ve eaten all our food, but it seems you have some.” Goyle reached for a Chocolate Frog when Scabbers sunk his tiny, sharp teeth in Goyle’s knuckle. Goyle flung his hand around wildly, trying to dislodge Scabbers. Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window of the train. The three boys left. Hermione Granger reappeared. 

“What is going on in here?” Ron was picking Scabbers up by the tail. 

“D’you think he’s been knocked out?” he asked you and Harry. He looked closer. “No-blimey- he’s gone back asleep… So the two of you have met Malfoy before?” Harry explained meeting Malfoy when he got fitted for his school robes. Ron turned to you, awaiting your explanation. You explained your short meeting in Flourish and Blotts. 

“You’re actually a Selwyn?” Ron asked in disbelief. 

“My mom is, I don’t know much about my family. I’ve never met my grandparents,” you explained. “Is it a big deal?” 

“Well… the Selwyn family is ancient and super rich. When You-Know-Who came along, they joined him and when he disappeared, they said they were under a spell the whole time. Every member of the family has been in Slytherin for centuries, they’re a huge deal in the house. I think they’re even second cousins with the Minister of Magic,” Ron explained. “They’re a lot like the Malfoys, they came back to our side after You-Know-Who. Dad says Malfoy’s father and the Selwyns didn’t need an excuse to join the Dark Side.”

“I hope I’m not in Slytherin,” you said. Ron turned to Hermione. 

“May we help you with something?” 

“I just wanted to say that you’d better put your robes on, I think we’ll be arriving soon,” she said and left. 


	10. The Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these chapters are kinda long. Do you want me to split them into two or leave them this long?

You and the boys quickly changed before the train stopped at its destination. You, Harry, and Ron were ushered by a large man with eyes black as beetles and a bushy beard into boats.

“Firs’ years over here!” he called. Him and Harry must’ve known each other because they both said a brief “hello” before he climbed into your boat with Neville and Ron. After a short, cold boat ride through tunnels and beneath cliffs, you spotted Hogwarts. It was- it was  _ magnificent. _ Awe was etched across Harry’s face. You were led to a small harbor where you clambered out onto small rocks and stones. You and the other 1st years followed the large man up Hogwart’s numerous steps until you reached a set of very large oak doors. The man took the door’s brass handle and gave three big knocks. It swung open at once. 

Inside, a woman in green robes and a stern, hawk-like face greeted you. The large man turned to you all with a smile. 

“Firs’ years this is Professor McGonagall.” She gave a curt nod. 

“Thank you, Hagrid. I think I’ll take it from here.” The group followed Professor Mcgonagall into the large entrance hall and across the ragged stone floor. You could hear hundreds of voices buzzing from the door to your right. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” McGonagall said. “Before you can take your seat at the start-of-term banquet in the Great Hall, you must first be sorted into your houses. This ceremony is very important. While you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. All your classes will be with your house, you will sleep in your house dormitory, and free time is in your house common room.

“The four houses as you may know are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and each house has its own distinguishing qualities. While at Hogwarts, your successes can earn your house points, and any rule-breaking will result in a loss of house points. The house with the most number of points will win the house cup at the end of term.

“The ceremony will begin in just a few minutes in front of the whole school. I shall return when we are ready for you.” You turned to Harry and Ron. Harry swallowed. 

“How d’you reckon they sort us?” Harry asked.   
“Some sort of test, I suppose. Fred and George told me we’d have to wrestle a troll, but I don’t think that’s true,” said Ron.

“My mom mentioned something about a ‘Sorting Hat,’ whatever that means,” you said.

“A  _ hat?”  _ Ron asked. You shrugged. 

“Just something I heard, is all.” While the three of you discussed the possibilities, about 20 ghosts came through the back wall. You jumped back, embarrassed, only to see that Ron had done the same. A ghost with a rumpled collar introduced himself as the “Fat Friar” and the “Hufflepuff ghost” whatever that meant. Before you could ask him any questions, McGonagall returned. 

“Form a line and follow me,” she commanded. You stood in line behind Ron. Opening two great doors, McGonagall ushered you into the Great Hall. You felt the air leave your lungs. Thousands of candles were suspended in midair above four long tables and the ceiling resembled the night sky. Another long table was set up at the front of the room where the teachers sat. McGonagall placed a stool in front of the group and then placed a ragged pointed hat on the center of the stool. 

_ “I told you!”  _ you whispered, poking Ron in the back. 

_ “Alright, you won this one,”  _ he said. The hat opened its large mouth and began a long, beautiful song about the different houses and the qualities they each demonstrate. When the hat had finished, the whole hall broke into applause. Professor McGonagall appeared in front of the 1st years, unrolling a long roll of parchment. 

“Abbott, Hannah!” A small girl with blonde pigtails and a pink face, stumbled up to the stool. She sat down and the hat immediately yelled: 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the table on the far right cheered and Hannah joined them. Next was Bones, Susan who joined Hufflepuff and then Boot, Terry who joined Ravenclaw. Brown, Lavender was the first Gryffindor. As McGonagall moved onto the C’s, you knew your name was coming up soon. 

“Danner, y/n!” she yelled. You gulped, trying to swallow your anxieties. You shuffled over to the stool and sat. McGonagall placed the large hat over your head. 

“Curious, how curious indeed,” the hat said. The Great Hall fell silent. It must not be everyday that the hat has trouble sorting new students. “Where to put you? You have a great deal of wit and cleverness that would fit in Ravenclaw quite well, but a great deal of courage and nerve. Hmmm. You are loyal and hardworking, but you have strong Slytherin blood in you. Yes, I can see generations of Slytherins before you and generations after you. You’re ambitious and deathly sharp. Hmmm, yes this is tricky. I see two destinies in front of you- two very different paths- but I think I’ll have to go with- GRYFFINDOR!” You were greeted with a large round of applause from your house’s table. Seamus Finnagan joined you at the table soon after, as did Hermione Granger. You could see Ron didn’t look thrilled at the prospect of possibly being in Gryffindor with Hermione. To your surprise, the boy who kept losing his toad joined Gryffindor as well and to no one’s surprise, Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin. Finally, Harry’s name was called. He nervously sauntered over to the stool and sat. The whole Hall was quiet. The hat whispered in his ear until it shouted out: 

“GRYFFINDOR!” Your whole table erupted in an ear splitting applause. Harry took his place next to you. 

“WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!” the Weasley twins screamed. You laughed, rolling your eyes and turning to Harry. 

“I’m glad we’re in the same house,” you told him. 

“Me too,” he said. Ron was near the end of the list and was sorted in Gryffindor with you and Harry. He sat in the middle of you two. 

A man with a large, white beard and half-moon spectacles had gotten to his feet. You recognized him from one of your mom’s old school books as Albus Dumbledlore. You laughed quietly to yourself, wishing Cole was there to make cheesy  _ Lord of the Rings  _ Gandalf jokes. 

“Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts!” he yelled and with a swish of his wand, a variety of food appeared on the empty golden platter in front of you.You loaded your plate with garlic potatoes, steak, green beans, and some weird grey sludge that smelled delicious. You began to tuck in when one of the ghosts from earlier floated over to your table, making conversation with you and Ron. You and Ron were still engrossed in your conversation until Harry’s hand shot to the lightning scar on his forehead. 

“ _ Ouch!”  _ he gasped. 

“Everything all right, Harry?” you asked. He nodded. 

“Who is that talking to Professor Quirrell,” he asked your prefect, who you gathered was one of Ron’s brothers.  _ This must be Percy.  _

“Professor Snape, he teaches potions, but it’s no secret that he wants Quirrell’s job. Knows a bit too much about the Dark Arts, Snape,” Percy said between bites of mashed potatoes. You followed Harry’s eyes to Snape. Snape looked up, making eye contact with you. His eyes widened in something that almost looked like  _ fear?  _ He quickly looked away. 

After dinner, the plates were cleared away and Dumbledore spoke again, mentioning something about how we’re not to wander into the forest on the ground or enter some third-floor corridor. When he finished speaking, he ordered the school to sing the school song. When everyone had finished the awful rendition of the song, you were ushered to bed by Percy. 

When you had made it through the password protected portrait-hole, you rushed to your dormitory bed and fell asleep the minute your head hit the pillow. 


	11. Transfiguration Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split the chapters in 2 so it's easier for me to update everyday on the weekdays. Probably will have the long chapters every weekend! Trying to update daily!

Schedules were handed out the next day over breakfast. 

_ “Not potions with Slytherins!”  _ Ron groaned. Finding your classes seemed to be the biggest challenge. Hogwarts was a very large castle, full of hundreds if not  _ thousands  _ of staircases and they all  _ moved _ . You, Ron, and Harry were minutes late to every class on account of the ever-changing stairs and getting lost in the long, twisted corridors. Your first day was a nightmare, having gotten lost in some dark, twisted hallway running from the caretaker, Mr. Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. 

Most classes were actually very interesting, even History of Magic, which Harry and Ron seemed to loath. Three times a week you had Herbology in the greenhouse with Hufflepuffs. On the first day, Professor Sprout had you pair up and re-pot some plant called Dittany. Harry and Ron paired up and you couldn’t stand for Hermione to boss you around, opting instead to pair up with a friendly-looking Hufflepuff. 

“I’m Lydia,” she introduced herself, extending a gloved hand to shake. 

“Y/n,” you said, meeting her hand with your’s. 

“I’ve heard about you,” said Lydia. 

“Hopefully nothing bad,” you gave a nervous giggle. 

“Oh no! Nothing bad at all- just that you’re friends with Harry Potter, is all!” Relief washed through you. “Do you know Braedan Masters? He was sorted into Gryffindor this year too.” You thought back over the last two days and tried to recall a Braedan, but nothing came up. You had mostly just hung around Harry and Ron. Hanging out with them had just come naturally and the three of you seemed to mold well enough together that you hadn’t even thought of making other friends. 

“I don’t think I know Braedan,” you said.

“Well, if you want to make some more friends, you should join us in the library tomorrow during breakfast. Braedan told me Gryffindors didn’t have Transfiguration until today, but we had it yesterday and McGonagall is already giving First Years an exam.” You groaned.

“Yea, I think I’ll be there. I’m definitely going to need all the help I can get.” The rest of Herbology passed, you and Lydia talking through most of it. The Dittany lay forgotten. 

After lunch you had your first Transfiguration lesson with Ravenclaw. You tried to look for the Braedan Lydia had mentioned, but forgot quickly when McGonagall turned her desk into a pig. As impressed and inspired as you were, any hopes you had of performing adept Transfiguration as a First Year were dashed when McGonagall gave your class complicated notes on how to turn a match into a needle. You hadn’t actually used your wand yet, so you were excited to try it out, but try as you might, your match didn’t change. You grew frustrated when McGonagall beamed at Hermione’s match- it had turned an abnormal shade of grey and was slightly pointy. A strange burst of anger and envy washed through you.  _ I’ll show her.  _ You flicked your wand. Much to your surprise, you produced a perfect needle. McGonagall came to inspect your work. 

_ “My, Ms. Danner,”  _ she whispered, surprised, “In all my years of teaching, I have never had a First Year master rudimentary Transfiguration on their first day! 20 points to Gryffindor!” The bell ring and McGonagall yelled at us at the door: 

“Exam this Thursday! Except for you, Ms. Danner!  _ Excellent  _ work today!” You thought Hermione Granger looked like she was going to cry. 

"You just think you're bloody brilliant, don't you," Ron said when you caught up with him and Harry after class. You chose to ignore him.

All of your excitement from the day’s Transfiguration lesson disappeared when you saw what class you had first thing the next morning- Dual Potions with the Slytherins.  _ Draco Malfoy.  _


	12. The Potion's Master

Your breakfast of porridge felt like warm sludge in your throat. Ron and Harry were just as excited for the day’s lesson as you were. 

“Heard Snape favors them, he’s their Head of House,” said Ron. 

“I wish McGonagall favored us,” you said glumly. 

“Did you hear her, Harry? ‘ _ Oi, I wish McGonagall favored us!’”  _ He said, mocking your voice. “She was practically ready to kiss you yesterday after our lesson!” You rolled your eyes.

“It was luck,” you said. It was the truth, you weren’t sure how you managed to turn the match into a needle. 

“So much for your being last in our class,” Ron mumbled. You pushed your bowl away from you, you were too nervous to eat anymore.

“I’m going to the library- I told some friends I would help them study,” you said. 

“Yea, like you need more practice,” said Ron. “Seriously, if I wanted to be friends with the class know-it-all, I would’ve just asked Hermione.” You felt a wave of anger.   
“Lay-off, Ron,” Harry said. 

“Just because you-you’re  _ jealous,  _ it doesn’t mean you have to take it out on me. If anything, I would direct your anger towards me into something more productive like studying. Lord knows you need to after yesterday’s lesson.” you said and you stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Harry’s shocked faces behind you.  _ Can’t believe him! He’s just jealous his whole family is full of wizards and he still hasn’t been able to cast a decent spell!  _ You tried to shake off your fury on your walk to the library. 

The library was easier for you to find now that you had a better idea of the layout of the school. You scanned the tables for Lydia, spotting her in her yellow Hufflepuff robes at a table in the far left corner. She caught your eye and waved you over, smiling. Sitting with her was a small boy, shorter than you, with shaggy brown hair and a face covered in freckles. He gave you a wide, dimpled smile.. Next to him was a boy taller than Ron with black curly hair, deep brown eyes, and olive skin; he was wearing silver and blue robes-Ravenclaw. His eyes met yours but he quickly looked down.  _ He must be shy. _

“Hi, y/n!” Lydia said. She pulled a seat around next to her for you to take. 

“Hi, I’m Braedan,” the dimpled boy said. 

“I’m Theo,” the Ravenclaw said quietly. 

“Theo is in his Second Year. We actually know each other from back home,” Lydia said. 

“What you did yesterday in Transfiguration was  _ awesome _ ,” Braedan said. “McGonagall seemed really impressed.” You gave a small, nervous smile. 

“Nobody was able to change their match in my class, so it’s great Theo did this last year and you actually know what you’re doing. You can help me and Braedan study,” Lydia said. The rest of your breakfast was spent trying to show Lydia and Braedan how you transformed the match, but you couldn’t figure out how to explain how you did it- you just _did._ The magic felt more natural to you than breathing. You demonstrated you turning the match into a needle and back again at least 20 times, hoping that it would somehow help, but neither Lydia nor Braedan could do it. Whenever you turned to Theo for help, you would catch him staring, only for him to look away; he didn’t add anything remotely useful to the lesson. _So much for Ravenclaws being smart._

Breakfast had ended. Quick goodbyes to both Theo and Lydia were said- you and Braedan began your descent into the dungeons for your first double-potion lesson with the Slytherins. 

“Is Theo a mute or something?” you asked Braedan during the long walk to the dungeons. He laughed. 

“I don’t know what his deal was today, he’s usually quiet, but he seemed pretty nervous. I promise he’s actually really funny. It might just take him a little to warm up.”  _ Odd.  _ You had made it to your potion’s class in the large, chilly dungeon. You saw Harry had saved you a spot at his and Ron’s table. He gave you a small smile when you entered, Ron didn’t meet your eyes.  _ I hope for his sake he apologizes.  _

“I’ll catch up with you later,” you said to Braedan and you took your seat Harry had saved.

_ “Do it now!”  _ Harry whispered to Ron. __

“ _ Alright, alright!”  _ Ron turned to you. “Heya, y/n,” he said nervously. “I-er- well, Harry said I should-” 

“I accept your apology, I know you didn’t mean it,” you said. He sighed a shaky sigh of relief. 

“Now that that’s out of the way, we’re seeing Hagrid this afternoon if you would like to come,” Harry said. You couldn’t get a word in, a cold voice came up from behind:

“Tut-tut, Potter, already talking during my class. 10 points from Gryffindor,” Snape said. You could hear chuckling from the Slytherin side of the room, you whipped your head around to see Draco Malfoy snickering with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. You ground your teeth to prevent yourself from saying that could land you in trouble. 

“Since you enjoy talking so much, Potter, please enlighten the class and tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”  _ Huh?  _ Draco Malfoy snickered. Hermione Granger’s hand shot straight up. __ Snape ignored it.

“I don’t know, sir,” said Harry in a low voice. 

“Fame clearly isn’t everything. Now, let’s try this again, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”  _ Bezoar? Is that even English?  _ Hermione Granger’s hand shot up again, only to be ignored by Snape again. Draco Malfoy was laughing even louder than before. 

“I don’t know, sir,” Harry said. 

“Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, Potter?” Harry's cheeks turned red. “Tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Draco was shaking with laughter at this point. Hermione had shot out of her chair at this question. 

“I don’t know, but I think Hermione does, maybe you should ask her,” Harry said. You laughed. Snape turned his attention to you. 

“Think this is funny, Selwyn?” 

“No, I just was just laughing at all the ways I can hex Malfoy if he doesn’t  _ shut his big trap,”  _ you said. Draco Malfoy fell silent. “And I don’t know how many times I have to say this, but maybe if I repeat myself enough one of you will finally get it- my last name is Danner,  _ not Selwyn.”  _ You caught Braedan’s eye, he gave you his signature lopsided, dimpled grin. Snape’s lips curled into a sneer.

“Detention after this lesson, Ms.  _ Danner.  _ A point from Gryffindor for the cheek, Potter and 10 points for threatening another student, Danner.”  _ Great, I guess I can’t visit Hagrid after school.  _

Snape had split you into pairs, you were working with Hermione- or it was mostly you talking to Harry and Ron while Hermione worked. The lesson got miraculously worse when Neville’s potion splashed in his face, producing red boils. Snape blamed Harry for the mishap and took another point from Gryffindor. You were dreading your lesson ending with Snape because of your detention. To your dismay, it ended too quickly. Ron and Harry apologized and promised to tell you all about their visit with Hagrid later that night. When all the students cleared out you were left alone with Snape and…  _ Draco Malfoy?  _


	13. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short because I had a lot going on this week. I realized after rereading my old chapters of this series, my writing has gotten better and now it's taking so much for me not to change the beginning.

Draco Malfoy refused to look at you, focusing ahead at Snape.“Forgive me, Professor Snape,” said Draco. “I thought it appropriate I introduce myself. I’m Draco  _ Malfoy. _ ” He stuck a pale, robed arm out to shake Snape’s. Snape’s hand met Malfoy’s. 

“Truly a pleasure to have you in Slytherin,” Snape said. You gagged.  _ Get a room.  _ “Now, if you excuse me, Mr. Malfoy-” He was cut off by a timid voice from the doorway. 

“Ex-excuse me, Professor Snape?” Snape turned his head to find the source of the voice. It was a Third Year Hufflepuff boy. Snape sneered. 

“Yes?” Snape asked cooly. 

“Prof-Professor Sprout wanted me to-to-,” 

“Spit it out boy, I don’t have time for this.” The poor Hufflepuff was obviously terrified of him. 

“Professor Sprout would like you to come inspect the potion ingredients you asked for,” he said rather fast, cheeks turning red. Snape sighed. He turned to you. 

“Ms.  _ Danner,  _ when I am gone, you are to write lines: ‘I will not speak out of term.’ When I return, I will assess how far you’ve gotten,” he looked to Malfoy. “Mr. Malfoy, would you mind watching over Danner?” Draco nodded. 

“Excuse me,” Snape said to us and left with the Hufflepuff. You pulled your parchment out from your bag and a black Papermate pen you had snuck in.  _ These quills are ridiculous and they don’t even write very well,  _ you thought. You began to write lines, trying not to focus on Draco Malfoy, who was now sitting on the top of Snape’s desk watching you. 

“Say, what is that?” he asked, pointing to your pen. 

“A Muggle’s quill,” you responded, trying to focus.  _ I will not speak out of term. I will not speak out of term.  _

“Muggle artifacts are banned- I could tell.” You wanted to slap his stupid, condescending sneer off his face. 

“You  _ could,  _ but I don’t think you would.” 

“Now, why’s that Selwyn?” 

“Because, if you tell, I swear to God or Merlin or  _ whoever  _ you weirdos worship, I  _ will  _ make sure I hex you- Snape won’t be around to save you this time.” He laughed, a cold, hollow sound. 

“I heard about what you did in McGonagall’s. You’re a witch, Selwyn, no matter how much you hide it.” Snape appeared in the doorway. 

“Thank you, Draco, you may go now,” he said. Left alone with Snape, you tried to finish your lines (which was significantly harder with your quill), but your mind wandered over to what Malfoy had said.  _ It’s not like I’m ashamed to be a witch- at least I don’t think I am. Maybe I just  _ **_don’t know how._ **

“Eyes on your parchment,” Snape snapped. You drowned out your incessant thoughts with the scratching of your quill on parchment. 


	14. Snape's Lament

Snape couldn’t believe his eyes when he laid eyes on you during the feast at the start of term. Looking at you was like looking into a mirror to the past- a past Snape was trying hard to forget. The same cold, mirthless eyes from many years ago gazed at him. No, not exactly the same; yours still held the naivety and brightness of your youth. 

Snape remembered your mom from Hogwarts. She was a year younger than him, but her exploits in the Slytherin house were legendary. As the only daughter and sole heiress of the Selwyn family fortune and legacy, she fell in naturally with Lucius Malfoy, the Black sisters, and Regulus Black. Confidence radiated from her every pore, she was exceptionally bright and a very talented witch. Oddly, for a Slytherin, she had an abnormal penchant for healing magic. Regulus Black worshipped the very ground she walked on; together, they joined the Dark Lord. 

She was never the same after Regulus vanished and never the same after what they  _ did to her.  _ Snape knew it was selfish to hate you for something you couldn’t control, but the original owner of those eyes-  _ your  _ eyes- had stolen  _ everything  _ from him. 


	15. Flying Lessons

When you got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, hand aching, you saw Ron and Harry huddled together on a large, plush sofa, speaking in hushed whispers. 

_ “It happened on my birthday, Ron! I don’t think it’s a coincidence- it’s too strange,”  _ Harry told Ron. They quieted when you approached. 

“What’s happened?” you asked. Harry explained: 

“When Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley on my birthday, we went to Gringotts and Hagrid got something out of Vault 713. I just found out at Hagrid’s- someone tried to steal from the vault that  _ very same day!  _ Only they couldn’t because whatever they wanted, Hagrid had  _ already  _ taken it!” 

“What do you think it could be?” you asked. Harry shrugged. 

“Dunno, but it must be something important if Dumbledore sent Hagrid to get it.” You, Harry, and Ron speculated what could possibly be worth trying to steal from Gringotts until the fire died in the hearth and you decided to go to bed. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Your first two weeks at Hogwarts had passed exceptionally fast. The novelty of your classes worn off and you no longer tried as hard. You always received top marks when demonstrating your magic, but you grew tired of all the written assessments and homework. You preferred to spend time in the library with Lydia and Braedan, occasionally joined by Theo or in the Common Room with Ron and Harry. You and Harry no longer worried about competing for the bottom spot in your class- you both received average marks. Hermione Granger was the obvious choice for the top in class. 

Potions lessons with the Slytherins became slightly more bearable, as you had learned when to bite your tongue or risk more points lost from Gryffindor. You learned to avoid Draco Malofy and his stupid cronies. Your success rate for avoiding Malfoy took a plunge when you, Ron, and Harry read a notice on the common room bulletin board. Flying lessons with the Slytherins started that Thursday. You all groaned.

“Just what I wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broom in front of Malfoy,” Harry mumbled. 

“You and me both,” you said darkly. “Maybe I can try to whack him with my broom if he laughs at one of us.” 

“Oh, shape up you two,” said Ron. “You don’t know that you’ll make a fool of yourselves. Anyways, Malfoy is always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, I bet it’s all talk.” 

Malfoy did mention flying a lot, complaining about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and telling stories about narrowly escaping Muggle helicopters while midair. It took Harry elbowing you in the side for you to bite your tongue at that one. Seamus Finnigan and Ron both seemed to know their way around a broom, at least that’s how they told it. You had never once even been on a broom, your mother didn’t have time to explaining flying and Quidditch before you left for school. 

Hermione was just as nervous for flying as you were. Both of you excelled in casting magic, but you couldn’t just cast a spell to make you fly better- it was pure skill. She checked out a book from the library called  _ Quidditch Throughout the Ages  _ and was reading it to you and Neville during breakfast when a smally owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. It was a “Remembrall,” he explained that when the ball turns red it means he’s forgotten something. The ball instantly turned red in Neville’s pudgy hand. 

Neville was admiring his new Remembrall when Draco Malfoy, passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the ball out of his hand. You shot to your feet, as did Ron and Harry. You were reaching for your wand in your back pocket, itching for a chance to make good on your promise to hex him. McGonagall was there in a flash.  _ Pity.  _

“What’s going on?” she asked your group. 

“Malfoy’s got my Remembrall, Professor,” Neville told her. 

Malfoy instantly dropped the ball in Neville’s hand. 

“Just looking,” said Malfoy, sloping away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. 

At 3:30 in the afternoon you followed the other Gryffindors to the front lawn. The Slytherins were already waiting for you on the ground. Twenty brooms lied neatly in lines on the ground. Madam Hooch, the teacher arrived. 

“Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up,” she ordered. You took your place next to Hermione and Harry. 

“Stick your right hand over your broom and say ‘Up!”’ she said. 

“UP!” everyone shouted. Harry’s broom immediately jumped up to meet his hand, your’s took four times before it finally found its way into your grasp. Hermione’s broom rolled over on the ground and Neville’s didn’t move a bit. 

Madam Hooch showed your class how to mount the brooms without sliding off. You and Ron sniggered when she told Malfoy he’d been doing it wrong all these years. 

“Now, when I blow my whistle, you can kick off from the ground, hard,” said Madam Hooch. 

Neville, nervous and jumpy, pushed off hard before the whistle was blown. Hooch shouted for him to land, but Neville was rising fast. His face turned white and you knew it was coming- Neville, twenty-five feet off the ground, fell from his broom and landed with a  _ CRACK!  _

Hooch came running, he had a broken wrist. 

“None of you will move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! Leave the brooms where they are!” Neville hobbled off with Madame Hooch. Malfoy burst with laughter the minute they were out of earshot. 

“Did you see his face? That fat lump!” he howled. The other Slytherins joined in.

“Shut your mouth, Malfoy,” you warned. 

“ _ Oh no!  _ Are you going to  _ hex  _ me, Selwyn?” He laughed harder. “I’ve been waiting!”

“Selwyn sticking up for Longbottom!” said Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl. “I never thought  _ you'd  _ like fat crybabies, y/n!” Feeling the same irrational anger you felt in your first Transfiguration lesson, you reached for your wand.  _ I’ll shut them up.  _

“Y/n,  _ don’t, _ ” Hermione pleaded. You took a deep breath and dropped your grip on your wand. 

“Look!” Malfoy said. He darted forward and statched Neville’s Remembrall out of the grass. “It’s that stupid thing Longbottom’s gran sent him!” 

“Give it here, Malfoy,” Harry said. Malfoy sneered. 

“I think I’ll put it somewhere Longbottom can find it- how about up a tree?” Draco laughed. 

“Give it  _ here!”  _ Harry yelled. Malfoy lept onto his broomstick and took off. 

“Come and get it, Potter!” Harry grabbed his broom. 

“Harry! No! Madam Hooch told us not to move!” Hermione told him. Harry paid her no attention and took off after Malfoy. The whole class turned to watch. Harry did a bunch of complicated looking turns and dive, when Malfoy dropped the Remembrall from his broom. Harry took a very sharp dive, pulling out at the last moment, the Remembrall clutched in his hand. Just as Harry had landed softly on the grass, a voice from behind yelled: 

“HARRY POTTER!” it was McGonagall. She was rambling. 

“Never- never in my time at Hogwarts…”

“It wasn’t his fault, Professor,” you said. “It was Malfoy’s.” You glared at his face, he was obviously gloating.  _ What I wouldn’t give to slap that stupid face.  _

“Be quiet, Danner,” McGonagall snapped. She took Harry up the steps of the castle, leaving you unsupervised yet again. Malfoy burst out laughing. 

“He’s got it for sure now!” Goyle laughed. 

“Shut it, Goyle,” Ron snapped. 

Without even saying anything this time, you turned to them, still not uttering a word and flicked your wand.  _ I want to take their stupid smiles off their stupid faces.  _ With the swish of your wand, their faces dropped and were frozen into a permanent, ugly scowl, strangely resembling pugs. _ It worked!  _ The Gryffindors burst into laughter. 

“What-what did she do? What just happened?” Crabbe turned to Goyle and Malfoy in a panic. You decided it was best not to wait for Madam Hooch’s return, opting instead to bolt back to the Gryffindor common room as fast as humanly possible. 


	16. "Friends."

Rushing back to the girl’s dormitory, you began to pack your trunk at lightning speed.  _ Okay, wand, coat, books, what am I forgetting?  _ You tried to make a mental checklist of all the items you needed when Hermione Granger walked through the door. 

“ _ What are you doing _ , y/n?” she asked. 

“I’m going to get expelled, so I might as well start packing.”  _ Grab your socks from under your bed.  _

“You’re not getting expelled, y/n. When Hooch came back, the hex had worn off and it was the Slytherin’s words against the Gryffindor’s. Everyone covered for you, including- including me,” she swallowed. 

“You _ \- you  _ covered for me? _You?_ _ Hermione Granger?”  _

“We don’t have to make a big deal of it. Besides, if you got in trouble we all would’ve and I would be lying if I said they didn’t deserve it. So, quit unpacking, your friend Braedan sent me up here so I could tell you to meet him in the library.” You were seeing Hermione Granger in a whole new light. She was a know-it-all, that was true, but she stood up for you when she really  _ shouldn’t have.  _

“Hermione, would you like to come with?” She seemed taken aback. You could tell she probably didn’t get asked to hang out very often.

“Oh-oh no, I think I’ll stay here and study for our astronomy exam. But, before you go can I ask you something?” You nodded your head. 

“What hex did you use? I haven’t read about it anywhere in our Defense Against the Dark Arts books and how did you perform non-verbal magic? I read it’s extremely hard. I’ve been trying to practice it, but I haven’t had much luck.” 

“Huh,  _ was it non-verbal?  _ I honestly wasn’t thinking, I just flicked my wand and thought about how badly I wanted them to stop laughing.” Hermione’s eyes widened. 

“Did you-  _ did you invent your own spell?  _ As a first year!?” 

“I guess I might’ve. Like I said, I just wasn’t thinking.” 

_ “Do you understand what this means,  _ y/n?” 

“Uhhh, no,” you said rather dumbly. She sighed, her bossy, matter-of-fact tone was back:

“Creating spells is rather advanced magic, it usually involves years of research and trial and error. When the spell is invented, it has to be registered  _ immediately  _ with the Ministry. You  _ have  _ to tell McGonagall, y/n! This spell could be dangerous or have lasting side effects or-or-” 

“Hermione, are you  _ crazy?  _ I just got saved from being expelled and you expect me to just march to McGonagall and tell her  _ I did  _ just hex a student when you all covered for me? And besides, if I did tell, it would mean you would get in trouble too for covering for me,” you said. She sighed. 

“I don’t think you’d be expelled,” she said quietly. “Probably would just have lines for the rest of term and house points lost, but I think McGonagall would be impressed at your magic. Oh, y/n you  _ really should  _ tell her! What if your spell is dangerous?”

“And are you willing to write lines until the end of term with me?” you asked. She shook her head. 

“Good, we won’t tell her, then. This stays between me and you, okay?” she hesitantly nodded her head. You turned on your heel to leave when you thought about how awfully wrong you had been about Hermione. She  _ was  _ bossy and liked to always be right, but it didn’t excuse Ron’s behavior towards her or- or your's. 

“Hermione?” 

“Yes, y/n?” she asked. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” 

“I haven’t exactly stood up for you the way you did for me today. I’m going to tell Ron to lay-off from now on,” you promised. She blushed. 

“Thank you, y/n.” 

“ _ Friends?”  _ you asked. She smiled. 

“Friends,” she answered. 


	17. In the Library

You were almost out the portrait hole when you crossed Ron in the Gryffindor common room. His face was pale and he seemed anxious. 

“How’s Harry?” you asked. He shook his head. 

“Dunno, but he’s still with McGonagall. I can’t imagine that’s a good sign,” said Ron.

“I don’t he could get expelled,  _ could he?”  _

“I really don’t know, Fred and George’ve done worse and they haven’t been expelled yet. Maybe Harry’ll just have to write lines for a month. Yea, writing lines wouldn’t be too bad,” Ron said. You nodded your head, trying to remain optimistic. 

You rushed to your friends in the library and sat at your usual table in a huff.  _ I really hate all these stairs.  _ Braedan and Lydia met your eyes with their usual bright smiles, Theo was still curled into himself. 

“What you did to Malfoy was  _ awesome,”  _ Braedan said in awe. “His face was so gross! Seriously, y/n, you’re going to  _ have  _ to teach me that spell.” Much to your surprise, Theo actually spoke: 

“Did you really hex Malfoy?” he asked. 

“Oh, so you’re not a mute?” you joked. His olive skin flushed. You didn’t mean to embarrass the poor boy. “But yea, I guess I did hex Malfoy. He  _ really  _ had it coming, though.” 

Theo laughed, like he actually  _ laughed.  _

“I could imagine, Malfoy is a little git. Braedan told us most of what happened. Is your friend Harry going to be okay?”  _ Okay, I don’t get words out of Theo for literal  _ **_weeks_ ** _ and now he’s laughing and acting like we’re best friends? Is this some “Twilight Zone” episode?  _

“I’m not sure,” you said and explained your conversation with Ron earlier. 

“I think Ron is right,” Lydia said. “And I don’t think they would expel  _ Harry Potter.  _ It would look bad for Dumbledore and for Hogwarts.”  _ I hadn’t thought of it from that perspective.  _

“Okay, not to change the subject or anything, but do you think you could teach all of us whatever spell it was you used?” Braedan asked. “This Fourth year Ravenclaw is being a jerk and I would just  _ love  _ to wipe his stupid smile off his face when I hit him with that spell.” 

“I wish I could,” you mumbled. “I don’t even know how I cast it.” Theo was watching you intently. 

“What do you mean?” asked Braedan. 

“I mean- Hermione Granger told me it was a spell I probably invented. All I did was flick my wand and thought about what I wanted them to do and they just  _ did it.”  _

“Creepy,” said Braedan. Lydia punched him in his arm. 

“ _ Hey!”  _ he yelled

“Don’t call her creepy, Braedan!” Lydia laughed. 

“I wasn’t calling  _ her  _ creepy! I was calling the  _ situation  _ creepy!” Braedan said, rubbing his arm. Theo laughed again for the second time that day and you couldn’t help but join in. 

“Have you invented your own spells before?” Theo asked. You shook your head. 

“It was my first time inventing a spell and I didn’t even know I had done it! If I knew I could invent my own spells I would’ve done something more useful,” you said. Your brain was hit suddenly by a  _ EUREKA!  _ moment. 

“When I was packing to come to Hogwarts, I had tried to sneak in a phone so I could talk to my parents whenever I wanted, but I was told Muggle technology wouldn’t work at Hogwarts. What if I was somehow able to create a spell to use a phone on school grounds?”

_ “Seriously?”  _ Theo joked. “You can probably create any spell you want and you want one to sneak in your  _ cell phone?”  _

“Hey, don’t diss my cell phone, man. Besides, you’re from a Muggle family, too- you must miss some of the stuff you have at home. Why do wizards still have to live in the Stone Age?” You all laughed and spent the next hour arguing about what new spell you should try to invent next. Theo laughed along to all your jokes and for once, you were grateful he had joined you. 


	18. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been such a stressful week and I'm sorry I haven't really updated. I should have another chapter this week or at the very beginning of next week. My birthday is coming up, too, so I'm sorry if I don't update as much next week either. I split this chapter into two so I could finish the first half and get it published so you all didn't think I just gave up on this story. Hope you enjoy :)

Ultimately, you decided to try a spell that would let you find any library book on any topic you wanted with a flick of a wand; this way you wouldn’t have to spend hours browsing the shelves until you eventually found what you needed. The spell had failed each time you tried to cast it. Eventually, you grew frustrated and Lydia suggested you all head down to the Great Hall for dinner. 

You all went your separate ways when you made it to the Great Hall- Lydia opting to sit with her friends from Hufflepuff, Braedan with Seamus and Dean, and Theo with some older Ravenclaws. You rushed over to the Gryffindor when you saw a familiar head of untidy black hair from the sea of students. 

_ “Harry!  _ You’re okay! What happened?” you interrogated. 

“I’m fine, y/n. I’m not expelled or anything,” Harry said. 

“ _ Tell her, Harry!”  _ Ron whispered. He turned to Ron. 

“I’m getting there, just let me tell it,” he told Ron. He explained how McGonagall wasn’t mad, but impressed at his flying and offered him a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. 

“I hope I do-” Harry started before Ron excitedly cut him off. 

“This-this makes you the youngest Seeker in-in-” 

“A century,” Harry finished for him. “Only you guys can’t tell anyone, McGonagall wants it kept a secret.”

“Wait, what’s a Seeker? I know it must be some Quidditch position, but what do you do exactly?” you asked. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ron spoke for him, excited to explain the different positions and rules of Quidditch. You were lost by the time he was finished. Sports were never exactly your thing in the Muggle world and you had a sneaking suspicion they wouldn’t be your thing in the Wizarding world, either. Ron’s long rant about the Chudley Cannons was interrupted when his twin brothers came over to speak to Harry. 

“Well done,” George congratulated Harry in a low voice. “Wood told me and Fred. We’re on the team too- Beaters.”

“We’re going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year,” Fred said. “We haven’t won since Charlie, but you must be good Harry. Wood was practically skipping when he told us.” 

“Anyways, we’ve got to go, Lee Jordan thinks he found a new passageway out of the school,” said George. The minute Fred and George disappeared, Malfoy turned up with Crabbe and Goyle. 

“You’re lucky this meal isn’t your last, Selwyn. You were saved this time, but what about you, Potter? Having your last meal before you’re sent back on the train to your Muggles?” 

“You’re a lot braver now that you’re back on the ground with your friends with you,” said Harry. 

“He practically cried when y/n hexed him,” Ron said. “Maybe she should do it again.” 

“Don’t tempt me,” you said, glaring at Malfoy’s cold grey eyes. There was nothing you could do at the moment with the High Table full of teachers, but it didn’t hurt to intimidate them a little bit. 

“I could take either of you on anytime,” said Malfoy. 

“Oh yea? It must be a wonder that I hexed you if that’s the case. I would love to see you take me on, especially after seeing you cry today” you laughed. 

“You hexed me when my back was turned and  _ I didn’t cry.  _ If you want to take me on, tonight is your chance. Wizard’s duel. Wands only- no contact. What’s the matter, did your mother not teach about wizard duels? I suppose not.” 

“Of course she has,” said Ron, rushing to your defense. “I’m her second, who’s yours?”

“Crabbe,” he said. “Midnight. Meet us in the trophy room; it’s always unlocked.” 

Malfoy left and the three of you looked at each other. 

“What  _ is  _ a wizard’s duel?” Harry asked for you. 

“And what does it mean you’re my second?” you asked. 

“A second’s there to take your place if you die, y/n,” Ron said casually. He caught the look of horror on you face and decided to elaborate. “People only die in proper duels, with real wizards. Besides, I’ve seen your magic, y/n, and I think you can really win this. I am going to love to see Malfoy’s face, especially if it looks anything like it did at the end of flying lessons today.” 

“What if I panic and I can’t do any magic when we duel?” you asked nervously. 

“Just throw your wand away and punch him on the nose,” Ron suggested. 

“ _ Excuse me.”  _

The three of you looked up, only to be met with Hermione Granger’s condescending glare. 

“Can’t a person eat in peace in this place?” said Ron. You elbowed him in his arm, not forgetting the promise you made to your new friend. 

_ “Oh, shut it, Ron!”  _ you hissed. 

_ “Hey! That hurt!”  _ He rubbed his arm rather dramatically.

Hermione Granger ignored Ron, turning to you. 

“I couldn’t help but overhear what you and Malfoy were saying-” 

“Bet you could,” muttered Ron. You elbowed him in the arm again, harder this time. 

“- and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you’ll lose Gryffindor if you’re caught. You got lucky today, y/n when you hexed Malfoy, but it was just a fluke that everyone covered for you. I think it’s selfish of you to put more house points at risk.” Irritation flooded through you, but you bit your tongue. You didn’t want to lose your friendship with Hermione Granger the day it began. Harry spoke for you:

“And it’s really none of your business.” 

“Goodbye,” said Ron. You didn’t elbow either of them this time. 


	19. Midnight Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone cares about my personal life, but it's been such a good day for me. I got a job interview and I found out I'm eligible for a stimulus check because I turn 18 on the 1st. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Try as you might to get a couple of hours of sleep before your duel with Malfoy, Hermione would wake you up every quarter of an hour to express her anxiety and dismay at the impending duel. 

“ _Seriously,_ Y/n, you’ve already pushed your luck once today!” You rolled over to get back to sleep. Another fifteen minutes passed. 

“Think of the points you can lose Gryffindor if you’re caught! It’s selfish!” This happened two more times before you decided to wait for Ron and Harry on one of the plushy couches in the common room. Much to your dismay, Hermione followed, still rambling on about your selfishness and your inability to make rational decisions. You abandoned all hope of a nice nap and stayed up for Ron and Harry. You heard soft footsteps on the stairs to the boys’ dormitory. Ron and Harry appeared in the soft light of the dying fire. Hermione flicked the lamp on. 

_“You!_ Go back to bed!” said Ron, furiously. He turned to you.

“Don’t get mad at me! I tried to tell her, but she followed me!” you said. 

“I almost told Percy,” said Hermione. “He’s a prefect and he could put a stop to this.”

“Go on and tell him then, Hermione, and while you’re at it, I’ll be in the middle of hexing Malfoy again,” you told her. 

“Come on,” Harry said to you and Ron. Harry pushed open the portrait hole and you climbed through. Hermione followed. 

“Don’t any of you _care_ about Gryffindor? I don’t want Slytherin to win the house cup, and if you’re caught you’ll lose all the points I got for knowing about Switching Spells,” she complained. 

“Hermione, please, just go away,” you groaned. “And don’t worry about us losing points, you forget that I’ve earned loads for my spellwork, too.” She gave a disgruntled sigh. 

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn any of you.” Hermione turned back to the portrait of the Fat Lady to return to the common room, only to find the painting empty. The Fat Lady must’ve gone on a visit to another portrait. 

“Now what am I going to do?” she whined. 

“That’s your problem,” said Ron. “Now, we’ve got to go, we’re going to be late.” Hermione caught up with your group at the end of the corridor. 

“I’m coming with you,” she said. 

“You are _not.”_ Ron said. 

“Hermione, just go back and wait until the Fat Lady returns,” you told her. 

“D’you think I’m going to wait there until Filch catches me? If he finds all four of us I’ll tell him the truth, that I tried to stop you, and you can back me up.” 

“You’ve got some nerve-” Ron said, loudly. 

“Shut up, all of you!” said Harry sharply. You swallowed your reply. “I heard something.” 

“Mrs. Norris?” whispered Ron, trying to see through the dark shadows. It wasn’t Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled into a ball on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked awake when you crept near. 

“Thank goodness you found me! I’ve been stuck out here for hours, I couldn’t remember the password to go to bed.” 

“Keep your voice down, Neville. The password is ‘Pig Snout’ but the Fat Lady has gone off somewhere,” you told him. 

“How’s your arm?” Harry asked. 

“Fine,” said Neville, showing you. “Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute.”

“Guys, I hate to push you all, but we should really be going before we’re late,” you told them. 

“Sorry, Neville, we’ve got to be somewhere, we’ll see you later-” Harry was cut off by Neville’s wail: 

“Don’t leave me!” he scrambled to his feet. “I don’t want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron has already been past twice.” 

Ron glanced at his watch and then glared daggers at Hermione and Neville. 

“If either one of you get us caught, I’ll never rest until I’ve learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you.” 

“I’ve seen your work in Quirrell’s class, Ron. It’s rather dreadful,” she retorted. 

“Well, you’ve seen my work, too. Now, if you get us caught, I promise I will cast it on you myself,” you warned. Hermione quieted and Harry beckoned you all into the long corridors. Lucky enough for your misfit group, you didn’t run into Filch or Mrs. Norris. You made it to the trophy room without arousing any suspicion within the castle. 

Malfoy and his henchmen weren’t there yet. You took your wand from your sleeve and tried practicing different hexes and curses you’d read about. The minutes passed and there was still no sign of Malfoy. 

A loud noise in the next room made your group jump. You raised your wand, expecting Malfoy to jump out at any second when a voice spoke: 

“Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.” The low. gravelly voice could only belong to Mr. Filch. Harry waved for the four of you to follow him as quickly and quietly as possible. You all scurried away from Filch’s voice, when you heard Filch enter the trophy room and start searching for you. 

All of you, petrified, followed Harry’s instructions and snuck down a long gallery of suits and armor. Suddenly, Neville broke into a run when he tripped over his robes, grabbing Ron on his way to the ground and crashing into a suit of armor. The clanging echoed off the hard stone walls. 

“RUN!” Harry yelled. The four of you sprinted down the gallery and found yourselves in a hidden passageway near your Charms classroom. 

“I- I think Malfoy set us up,” you gasped between breaths of air. "He must've been scared to duel after the hex I placed on him during Flying lessons earlier today." 

“I - _told_ you, y/n. I _told all of you,”_ Hermione panted. 

“We should get back to the Gryffindor tower as quickly as possible,” said Ron. You had made your way down the corridor when Peeves the Poltergeist found you. He gave a mischievous squeal. 

“ _Shut up, Peeves!”_ you breathed. 

“Please- you’ll get us thrown out,” begged Harry. 

“Wandering around at night? Tut, tut, tut,” Peeves laughed. 

“ _Just go away!”_ you hissed at him. 

“You’re not very nice, I might just tell Filch.” 

“Get out of the way,” snapped Ron, trying to take a swipe at Peeves. Bad decision. 

“STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!” Peeves yelled. You all ran. 

“This is it,” Ron breathed. “We’re all done for!” You reached a locked door. Harry pulled on the handle. 

“Oh, move over,” Hermione commanded, grabbing Harry’s wand and whispering a spell at the locked door. The lock clicked and the door swung open. You piled in and shut the door quickly, listening to Peeves taunting Filch. After minutes, Filch left. 

“He thinks this door is locked,” whispered Harry. “I think we’ve made it - get _off,_ Neville!” Harry turned around, you followed his eyesight. You weren’t in an abandoned classroom like you had thought; you were in the forbidden corridor. 

You were face to face with the eyes of a large dog, a dog who filled the space of the whole corridor. The dog had three faces. You reached for the doorknob and opened the door. You all fell backwards into the hallway. Harry slammed the door shut between you and the dog. You scrambled back to the Gryffindor common room as fast as humanly possible and into the large armchairs adjoining the fireplace. Moments passed. Nobody said anything. 

“ _ What was that?”  _ you asked, breaking the silence. “Some weird sort of  _ dog?”  _

“What do they think they’re doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in school?” asked Ron. “If any dog needs exercise, that one does.” 

“Oh, don’t any of you use your eyes? Did no one else see what the thing was standing on?” Hermione asked, obviously getting her temper back.

“Sorry I didn’t see what it was standing on, Hermione. I was too busy looking  _ at the heads!”  _ you said. 

“It was standing on a trapdoor. It’s obviously guarding something.” She stood up. “Now, I hope you’re pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed- or worse, expelled. I’m going to bed.” 

Ron stared after.

“ _ Ron, y/n!”  _ whispered Harry. “I think I just found out where the package from vault 713 went!” 


	20. Owl Post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write this, the more I can't wait until the later years when stuff gets more angsty and weird and I can't wait :)

Malfoy couldn’t believe it when he saw you, Harry, and Ron laughing and enjoying breakfast together at the Gryffindor table. The three of you had chalked the encounter monstrous three-headed dog as a great adventure, much to Hermione’s chagrin. She was now refusing to speak to you after last night. Harry and Ron saw this as an added bonus to your adventure, but you had sorta missed Hermione. You were only friends for a day before it was ruined. 

The owls flooded the great hall per usual, dropping letters and packages from home onto the laps of students. A large owl landed in your bowl of cereal, clutching a letter for you from home. You were reading your letter when a large package was dropped in front of Harry. 

“Woah, what is that?” you asked. Harry shrugged, reaching for the note attached. His face lit up when he read the note, before handing it to you and Ron to read. It was from McGonagall, Harry had gotten a new broomstick! Quickly, the three of you rushed out of the great hall to open the parcel. Harry had wanted to open the broomstick in the common room, only to find the staircase blocked by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

“ _ Let us through, Malfoy,”  _ you hissed. He ignored you, seizing Harry’s package. 

“I know what this is- it’s a broomstick, Potter,” said Malfoy, throwing the package back at him. “You’ll really be in for this time, first years aren’t allowed to have them.” 

“It’s not any old broomstick,” said Ron, obviously not missing the chance to gloat. “It’s a Nimbus Two Thousand. You said you only have a Comet Two Sixty back home, didn’t you, Malfoy? Comets are flashy but not in the same league as the Nimbus.” 

Malfoy sneered. 

“What would you know about it, Weasley? You couldn’t afford half the handle,” Malfoy retorted. 

Before Ron could respond, Professor Flitwick appeared. 

“Hope you’re not arguing here boys,” he said. 

“Potter has been sent a broomstick, Professor,” said Malfoy. 

_ “Snitch,”  _ you muttered. Draco’s cold grey eyes shot over to you. Flitwick didn’t notice. 

“Ah, yes, that’s right. Professor McGonagall told me all about your special circumstances, Potter. What model is it?” 

“A Nimbus Two Thousand, and it’s thanks to Malfoy here that I’ve got it,” said Harry, trying to stifle a laugh. Him and Ron started up the stairs to the common room, but you stayed put. 

“Are you coming, y/n?” Harry asked. You thought about it, but you couldn’t leave in good conscience with your unfinished business with Malfoy. You decided to lie. 

“I told Lydia and Braedan I would meet them before my first class,” you said. They nodded and headed up the stairs. Malfoy had almost made it to the end of the corridor with Crabbe and Goyle before you caught up with him. 

“Malfoy!” you yelled. He ignored you. 

“Malfoy you jerk! I know you can hear me!” you yelled louder. They kept walking. 

“ _ Draco!”  _ he stopped and turned to you. 

“What, Selwyn?” he snapped. 

“We have unfinished business after last night. I want to talk to you,” you said. Crabbe and Goyle still didn’t clear-off. “Sorry, perhaps I didn’t make myself clear. I want to talk to you-  _ alone.”  _


	21. Ten Thousand and One

“That means you two need to leave,” you snapped at Crabbe and Goyle. The three of them shared hesitant looks. “Oh,  _ come on.  _ It’s not like I’m going to curse you in broad daylight!” 

“Did you forget yesterday, you git?” Malfoy sneered.  _ Oh yea.  _

“That was unintentional,” you said. 

“It seemed pretty intentional,” said Goyle. 

“Well, accidents happen. Plus, there weren’t any teachers around like there are today, so you don’t have to worry,” you replied. 

“It wasn’t an accident. You literally pointed your wand directly at-” started Crabbe. 

“Look,” you said, cutting him off. “I need to talk to Malfoy, so if the two of you could just mind your own business and get on, that would be  _ great.”  _ They looked to Malfoy again. 

“I’m starting to take back what I said and I think I might just hex the two of you again if you don’t leave,” you warned, starting to get a little bit irritated. 

“Just go,” Malfoy told them. They started down the corridor, stopping every few seconds to make sure Malfoy was okay before they disappeared out of sight. 

“Now, what do you want, Selwyn?” he asked, annoyed. 

“You set us up.” 

“Is that really  _ all  _ you’re here for?” 

“No, I’m here because I want you to admit the truth. I want you to admit that you had to set us up because you knew I would win the duel and you were scared.” He laughed.

“I’m hardly scared of you, Selwyn.”

“You have a funny way of showing it. If you weren’t scared of me, you’d’ve shown up last night and proved it!” 

“You’re being ridiculous.” 

“Am not! You know, first you say I’m not embracing my magic and being a witch and now you’re saying I’m being ridiculous!” 

“When I said that I meant that those Muggles have you so brainwashed that you cannot see what you are,” he scoffed. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“ _ Merlin,  _ are you always this daft? You think you’re better than me just because you’re in Gryffindor, but you are a pureblood witch. Your family has been in Slytherin for generations before you came and will be after you leave- just like my family. I tried to help you see the right path for you that day on the Hogwart’s Express, but you were so wrapped up with the  _ celebrity.”  _

_ “‘The right path for me?’  _ Are you kidding me? It’s not anyone’s job to tell me what’s right for me. We  _ are not  _ our families, Draco and it’s sad if you think that way. And Harry is a friend. This feud between you is just  _ stupid.”  _ You turned to leave before Draco’s words stopped you. 

“Y/n, when you realize that hanging out with a celebrity like Potter doesn’t make you any more important- I’ll be here. Selwyns and Malfoys have always been friends and I’ll try to continue that tradition for my mother’s sake.” You curled your lip into a sneer almost identical to Malfoy’s and hurried off to the common room to meet Ron and Harry, imagining ten thousand and one ways you could hex Malfoy again. 


	22. In the Common Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kinda a short, filler chapter. I really appreciate everyone's support on this, as I had only intended for a couple people to read it. I'm planning it out more for the later years and I'm getting super excited for everyone to read and enjoy it. The later years are going to be much darker and with much more romance.

When you found your way back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry had gone to Quidditch practice and Ron was angry over something Hermione had said, mumbling about how insufferable she was. Not wanting to hear anymore, you sat with Braedan, trying to practice creating your new spell. 

“Say you want a book on Mandrake roots and try to summon my Herbology book,” said Braedan. You tried to picture the Mandrake roots to help you summon his book, but it didn’t work. Braedan made you take a break when your wrist got painfully sore from swinging your wand around with wild abandon. 

“I’m beginning to think that the spell I used on Malfoy was just a fluke,” you said with an exasperated sigh. 

“Just keep trying. This spell will help us loads if you can get it to work. Imagine not having to spend hours looking for a book on Merlin when you can just flick your wand and have every book in the library about him on your lap.” 

“If someone is spending hours looking for books on Merlin then that’s their first problem. I would think every single book here mentions him  _ at least  _ once.” Braedan gave a small laugh. 

“I wish Theo was here, he’s always a better help when it comes to magic. I don’t want to give Ravenclaws a bigger ego than they already have, but Theo is pretty smart,” he said.

“Can I ask you a question about Theo?” you asked. Braedan nodded his head. “Do you think he hates me?” 

“Merlin,  _ no,  _ y/n. I don’t think he dislikes you at all!” 

“Why does he act all weird around me, then?” The corners of Braedan’s most turned slightly upwards, hinting at a smile. 

“I just think it takes him a little bit to come around.” 

“It didn’t seem like it took him too long to come around to you. The two of you were laughing together on the second day of term!” 

“I guess we just bonded since we’re both Muggle born, is all.” 

“Well, why did he never talk about him being a Muggle born with me? I was raised like a Muggle, I’m practically Muggle born!” you insisted. Braedan laughed. You pestered him with more questions about Theo’s odd behavior before he changed the subject. 

“So, how did your duel with Malfoy go?” he asked. You had completely forgotten to update him after last night. You told him about Malfoy setting you up, the three-headed dog, and your confrontation with Malfoy in the corridor today. 

“That  _ git!  _ I can’t believe he set you up!” he exclaimed. 

“I can,” you said, dryly. “God, I hate him! I’ve never met someone I  _ hate  _ as much as Draco Malfoy. If I could hex him again I would in a heartbeat.” 

“Okay, but if you hex them again you have to make sure you give me a warning so I can invite Lydia and Theo to watch this time,” he chuckled. You threw a pillow at him. 

“I make no promises,” you laughed. 


	23. Halloween

Your first two months at Hogwarts had passed by exceptionally fast. Despite your initial nervousness, you soon found a home in Hogwarts. Your days were spent in the library practicing spells with Lydia, Braedan, and an unusually friendly Theo. Nights were spent with Ron and Harry huddled in front of the fireplace. Hermione still refused to speak to the three of you after the “duel” with Malfoy. Surprisingly, you’d found a way to avoid Malfoy and his annoying, condescending sneer by ducking behind tapestries and around corners when you saw his platinum head of hair. 

You awoke on Halloween to the delicious smell of pumpkin pasties and nutmeg. That day, Professor Flitwick decided that your class was ready to start making objects fly. You were partnered with Braedan, Harry with Seamus, and Ron with Hermione (a pairing he was not too happy about). 

“Now,” said Professor Flitwick. “Don’t forget that a nice wrist movement is fundamental to a great flying charm! Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick.” 

You cast the charm correctly on the first try, something that apparently amazed Flitwick (“Fifteen points to Gryffindor!”) and annoyed Hermione. Braedan spent his class time flicking his wand, to no avail. Harry and Seamus hadn’t had any luck, either. Ron seemed to be struggling the most. 

_ “Wingardium Leviosa!”  _ he shouted. His feather didn’t move. 

“You’re saying it wrong!” Hermione snapped. “It’s Wing- _ gar- _ dium! Make the ‘gar’ longer.” 

“You do it then, if you’re so clever,” said Ron. Hermione flicked her wand, reciting the incantation. The reather rose off the desk. 

“Oh, wonderful, Ms. Granger! Another fifteen points to Gryffindor!” Ron was in a very bad mood towards the end of class. 

“It’s no wonder no one can stand her,” he told you and Harry, as you pushed your way through the crowded corridor. “She’s a nightmare, honestly.” 

“Oh,  _ shove it,  _ Ron,” you snapped. You were tired of him dogging on Hermione. Sure, she was annoying, but she wasn’t as bad as Ron made her out to be. You had defended her too late, though. Someone knocked into Harry, hurrying past them. It was Hermione. She was crying. 

“I think she heard you,” said Harry. 

“So?” said Ron. 

Hermione didn’t show up to her next class and wasn’t seen all afternoon. You began to worry when you overheard Pavarti Patil telling Lavender Brown that Hermione was crying in the girls’ bathroom and just wanted to be alone.  _ I’ll find her later and apologize for Ron,  _ you thought. 

Any thought you had about Hermione vanished when you entered the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Live bats flew across the large hall and the ceiling resembled low black clouds. The candles that usually lit the hall were placed inside large jack o'lanterns. The feast appeared on golden plates. You began to stock your plate up with all the Halloween goodies when Professor Quirrell sprinted into the Great Hall in a huff. 

“Troll- in the dungeons- thought you’d like to know,” he gasped. He dropped to the hard, stone floor. Professor Quirrell had fainted. 


	24. Troll in the Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn't do a math project because I really wanted to write a bunch more and try to make longer chapters for you guys.

There was a large uproar in the hall. Dumbledore had to use his wand to silence the students. You searched through the crowd to make sure your friends were all accounted for. Your eyes swept the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, _Lydia and Theo are okay._ Oddly, your eyes were drawn to the Slytherin table, meeting Malfoy’s. You quickly looked away. You scanned the Gryffindor table, _Harry and Ron are with me, Braedan is okay. Hermione is- wait, where’s Hermione?_

“Prefects,” Dumbledore’s voice boomed. “Lead your Houses back to their dormitories, immediately!” Percy hopped up immediately and started gathering students. Ron and Harry began to make their way towards him before you stopped them abruptly with a  _ slight  _ nudge of your elbow. 

“ _ Ouch!”  _ Harry said, rubbing his arm. You ignored him. 

“Guys, are you forgetting something?” you asked. 

“Forgetting- wait- Hermione!” exclaimed Harry. 

“What about her?” asked Ron, still not getting it. 

“She doesn’t know about the troll,” said Harry. Ron bit his lip in contemplation. 

“Oh, alright. We just need to make sure Percy doesn’t see us,” he said. The three of you followed a group of Hufflepuffs in the opposite direction of the Gryffindors before dipping off down a deserted corridor. You broke into a run. 

“Where do you think the troll came from?” you huffed. 

“Dunno, maybe Peeves let it out as some prank,” breathed Ron. You turned a corner when you heard footsteps behind you. 

“Percy!” Ron hissed, dragging you and Harry behind a large statue of a Griffin. Looking around the statue, you realized it wasn’t Percy, but Snape. He crossed the corridor and then disappeared from view. 

“What’s he doing?” questioned Harry. “Why isn’t he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?” You couldn’t think on the thought for longer than a second, as you had Hermione to save. 

Now, quietly, you crept down the corridor when the nastiest and foulest smell hit your nostrils like a tidal wave. 

“ _ Gross!”  _ you whispered. 

“Can you smell it too, y/n?” Ron asked. You nodded in disgust. Harry gave a whiff, his face freezing in a revolting grimace. That’s when you heard it- a low groan and the shuffling of gargantuan feet. Ron pointed to the end of the passage, it was moving towards you. Towering over you at around twelve feet tall, with grey skin and a giant lumpy body. The smell had miraculously gotten worse (a feat you didn’t think was possible). 

The troll stopped next to a doorway and looked inside, retreating slowly into the room. 

“The key’s in the lock, we should lock it in,” Harry suggested. Ron nodded. Harry grabbed the door, slammed it shut and locked it. 

“ _ Yes!”  _ They celebrated. Something about this didn’t seem right, until it hit you. 

“You idiots! That’s the girls’ bathroom! Hermione is in there!” you said. A terrified scream pierced your ears.

“Uh oh,” said Ron. You turned the key with trembling fingers and you ran inside. 

Hermione was shrinking against the opposite wall in fear. The troll was coming closer to her. 

“Confuse it!” Harry ordered you and Ron. Ron seized a tap and threw it as hard as he could. Without thinking, you picked up the object closest to you- a bar of pink hand soap- and threw it at the troll’s giant, lumpy head. 

_ “Really,  _ y/n?” Ron mocked. 

“Figured he could use some help with the smell, is all,” you joked.  Ron gave a small, nervous laugh.

“Really, now is _not_ the time to be laughing!” Harry reminded you.  _ Oh yea, troll. Potential death of Hermione. Focus, y/n.  _ The troll stumbled closer to Hermione, she gave a small shriek. 

“Oy, pea-brain!” Ron yelled and he threw a metal pipe at it. The pipe made contact, but the troll gave no notice. 

“You  _ ugly, dumb troll!”  _ you yelled. The troll heard your yell and paused, turning its head to you and Ron, giving Harry the opportunity to run around it. 

“Now, we’re really in for it!” you told Ron. He gulped. 

“Run, Hermione!” Harry told Hermione, grabbing her arm and trying to guide her to the door. She couldn’t move, she was paralyzed in fear. The troll roared and started towards you and Ron. The two of you were cornered. 

Harry then did something that earned him his place in the Gryffindor house. He took a running start and then a great jump, landing on the troll’s back and gripping his fat neck. Harry shoved his wand up the troll’s nose. It gave a great howl of pain and flailed, trying to knock Harry off his back. 

“ _ Swish and flick!”  _ Hermione squeaked out at Ron. 

“ _ Huh?”  _ Ron asked, clearly confused. 

“The Flying Charm, Ron! Honestly, there is no way you can be this daft…” you yelled.

“Oh!” Ron exclaimed and he recited the incantation. The club flew out of the trolls hand, rose towards the ceiling and then dropped onto the troll’s head. The troll, like Quirrell, dropped to the floor in a faint. 

Harry got to his feet, shaking dirt off his robes. Ron was standing with his wand still raised in shock. You ran to Hermione. 

“Are you okay, Hermione?” you asked, giving her a big hug. “I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you and we weren’t speaking!” 

“It’s alright, thank you, y/n,” she told you. She stood up on shaking knees and examined the troll. 

“Is it- dead?” she asked.

“Don’t think so,” said Harry. “Just think it’s been knocked out.” Harry pulled his wand from its nose. It was covered in gray snot. 

“Urgh- troll boogers,” he groaned. 

Sudden slamming and loud footsteps made you jump. You hadn’t realized just how loud you had been. Someone must’ve heard and reported it. Professor McGonagall appeared, followed by Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell was shivering in fright. 

Snape examined the troll and McGonagall was giving all of you death glares. Her face was white in fury. 

“What in  _ Merlin’s name  _ were you thinking?” said Professor McGonagall. Nobody could speak. Forget a two-ton troll, McGonagall was ten times more frightening. “You all are lucky you weren’t killed! What are you doing out of your dormitory?” 

Snape scanned the four of you, refusing to meet your eyes and meeting Harry’s with a cold glare. There was nothing you could say that would excuse what you had done.  _ Nice job. You’ve done it this time, y/n. I might as well start packing.  _

“Please, Professor McGonagall- they were looking for me,” Hermione said. “You see, I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own.” Ron dropped his wand in shock. Hermione Granger lying to a teacher? It was unheard of. 

“If the three of them hadn’t found me, I’d be dead by now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose, Ron knocked it out, and y/n threw stuff at it to distract me. They didn’t have time to get anyone to help. It was about to finish me off when they arrived.” 

“Well, in that case…” said Professor McGonagall. “What you did was very foolish, Ms. Granger. Five points from Gryffindor. I’m very disappointed in you. You’d better go off to Gryffindor tower.” Hermione left. Professor McGonagall looked to you, Harry, and Ron: 

“The three of you were extraordinarily lucky. Not many first years could take on a troll. Each of you wins Gryffindor five house points Professor Dumbledore will hear of this. You are dismissed.” 

You practically ran out of the bathroom, not speaking until you made it a ways away from the chamber. 

“Should’ve gotten more than fifteen points,” Ron mumbled. 

“Only ten if you’re counting what she took from Hermione,” you said. 

“It was awfully good of her to get us out of trouble like that,” Ron admitted. You reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. When it swung open, it revealed a packed and noisy common room. Everyone was laughing and eating the remainder of their Halloween feast. Hermione sat alone by the door, waiting for you.

“Thanks,” you mumbled to Hermione. She smiled. 

After Halloween, Hermione Granger joined your group of three, turning it to a foursome. Knocking out a mountain troll really did seem to be a good bonding activity. 


	25. Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive. Here are longer chapters...

During the first week of November, Quidditch season had officially begun. Harry grew anxious over the impending game with Slytherin. His captain, Oliver Wood, was certain Gryffindor could win the Quidditch cup this year and was putting an immense amount of pressure on him. 

Thankfully, with Hermione as a friend, Harry was able to have loads of extra help with his homework to make up for his long evenings spent practicing on the Quidditch pitch. Although you couldn’t learn how to play Quidditch from a book, Hermione certainly tried to make sure Harry learned every rule and regulation he could before the first match. 

The day before the first game, the four of you were in the freezing courtyard. Hermione found a way to conjure a flame in a jam jar to carry with you. You were all standing with your backs to the bright, blue flame trying to warm yourselves, when Snape crossed the courtyard with a noticeable limp. 

_ “Quick, Snape is coming, hide the flame,”  _ you whispered. You hadn’t read any rules against carrying flames in glass jars at Hogwarts, but you were certain it wouldn’t be allowed. You all moved closer to block his view, but he must’ve seen the guilty looks on your faces because he came over anyways. 

“Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me, Potter. Five points from Gryffindor,” Snape sneered and he took Harry’s borrowed copy of  _ Quidditch Throughout the Ages.  _

“ _ Jerk,”  _ you whispered. 

“What was that, Ms. Danner?” Snape asked. 

“Uh, nothing. Something in my throat.” 

“Five points from Gryffindor for the tongue and five points for the lying.” 

“Great, there goes the points we got from taking on that troll,” you complained when Snape was out of earshot. 

“He made that rule about the library book up,” Harry muttered angrily. “Wonder what’s up with his leg?” 

“Dunno, but I hope it’s really hurting him,” said Ron. 

That evening, the Gryffindor common room was abuzz with excitement over the match the following day. You sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Braedan by a large, frosted window. Hermione was checking their Charms essay (you hadn’t done the assignment, yet). Braedan didn’t usually hang out with you without Lydia and Theo around, but he appreciated Hermione’s homework help.

When Hermione was done checking their work, Braedan took off to study in the library and Harry stood up and said he was going to ask Snape for his book back. 

“Have at it,” you laughed. 

“Better you than me,” Hermione and Ron said together. 

Harry came back upstairs soon after. 

“Did you get it?” Ron asked when Harry rejoined you. “What’s the matter?” In a low whisper, Harry told you what had happened: 

“When I went to get my book, Snape was showing Filch his leg and Filch was handing Snape bandages and Snape mentioned the three-headed dog we saw down the Charms corridor! I bet that’s what happened to his leg! I bet he tried to get past it on Halloween! And I bet he let the troll in as a distraction!” 

Hermione’s eyes were wide and her face pale. 

“No- he wouldn’t,” she said. “I know he isn’t the nicest, but he wouldn’t try to steal something Dumbledore wanted to keep safe.” 

“‘Isn’t the nicest’ is putting it mildly, Hermione. Snape is the  _ worst,”  _ you groaned. 

“Honestly, you must think all teachers are saints or something. I’m with Harry on this. But what is he after? What’s the dog guarding?” inquired Ron. 

“I’m sorry, ‘Mione, but I’m with Harry on this one, too,” you agreed. 

That night you went to bed and dreamed of the three-headed dog. You dreamed of its teeth clamping down on Snape’s pale, twig-like leg, when Snape’s leg turned into your’s. You awoke in a sweat before turning over and falling into a more restful sleep. 

In the morning, you followed Hermione, Harry, and Ron to breakfast in the Great Hall. You had loaded your plate with sausages and eggs and had begun to eat, when you realized Harry wasn’t touching a single dish. 

“You gotta eat,” you told Harry between mouthfuls of eggs. 

“I don’t want anything,” he mumbled. 

“Just a bit of toast,” insisted Hermione. He must’ve been nervous over his first Quidditch match that morning. 

“Harry, c’mon,” wheedled Seamus Finnigan. “You’ll need your strength.” He still refused to eat. 

Around 11:30 the entirety of the school was in the stands awaiting the start of the match. You, Ron, and Hermione sat with Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lydia, Braedan, and Theo. The latter of which you were surprised to see. You just assumed Theo was constantly hunched over his library books.  _ It’s a wonder he isn’t a hunchback.  _ You sat between Hermione and him. 

“Hi, y/n,” Theo greeted. He was being awfully friendly to you these days. 

“Heya, Theo. Didn’t know you liked Quidditch,” you mumbled, trying to be polite. 

“Yea, Lydia got me into it when we were younger,” he said.  _ I keep forgetting him and Lydia knew each other from back home.  _ The two of you sat in silence again.  _ Why does he have to make everything so awkward?  _

“So, you rooting for Gryffindor?” you asked, trying to break the tense silence. 

“Yea, usually I’d be rooting for Ravenclaw, but I make an exception when it comes to whoever is playing Slytherin.” You nodded. The silence returned. You couldn’t think of anything else to say that would carry the conversation on, so you turned to Ron and Hermione instead. Conversation with them always seemed to flow more naturally than with Theo. You talked until the players clambered out of their respective locker rooms onto the field. Harry was easy to spot, as he was the shortest on the Gryffindor team.

With a command from Madam Hooch, the players mounted their brooms, and with a blow of a whistle, they were off. Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor got the Quaffle first and expertly weaved between Slytherin players. She scored and the howls of Gryffindors filled the cold, morning air. 

“Budge up there, move along,” a voice said behind you. 

“Hagrid!” You squeezed together with Ron and Hermione, giving Hagrid enough room to join you and separate you from Theo. 

“Bin watchin’ from me hut,” Hagrid said. “But it ain’t the same as bein’ in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch, yet, eh?” 

“No,” said Ron. “Harry hasn’t had to do much yet.” 

“Kept outta trouble, though, that’s somethin’,” said Hagrid. 

“Let’s hope he doesn’t get knocked by one of those Bludgers,” you murmured. Hagrid nodded in agreement. Harry had flown over the game, searching for any sign of the Snitch. Angelina had scored a couple more times, but Harry still hadn’t found the little golden ball. 

Suddenly, Harry dived downward. 

“The snitch! He must’ve seen the snitch!” You yelled, grabbing Ron and Hermione’s attention. The Slytherin Seeker had followed Harry on the dive down. Harry was in the lead and he almost touched it when Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherins, blocked Harry. 

“Foul!” you yelled and a chorus of Gryffindor students joined in. 

“Red card! Red card!” Dean yelled furiously until Ron had to remind him that this was Quidditch, not soccer. 

Slytherins got the foul and Angelina made her penalty shot, earning the Gryffindors more points. Everything was back to normal until Harry’s broom starting jerking around erratically. It looked like it was trying to buck him off. 

“Dunno what Harry thinks he’s doing,” Hagrid mumbled. “If I didn’ know better, I’d say he’d lost control of his broom…” People in the stands starting pointing up at Harry. 

“ _ Hermione,”  _ you whispered. “ _ What do you think is going on?”  _ She didn’t answer, she was too busy watching Harry. 

“Blimey, is he alright?” you heard Theo ask Braedan. Suddenly, his broom rolled over and Harry was dangling from it. 

“Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?” Seamus asked. 

“Can’t have,” Hagrid said. “Can't' nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic.” Hermione gasped and seized a pair of binoculars. 

“I knew it,” she said. “It’s Snape- look!” You and Ron snatched the binoculars. Snape was in the stands opposite of them, eyes fixed on Harry, and muttering under his breath. 

“That jerk! He’s jinxing the broom!” you yelled in outrage. 

“What should we do?” Ron inquired. 

“Leave it to me,” said Hermione. Hermione disappeared. Returning moments later, Harry’s broom started behaving normally, yet again. 

“What did you do?” you asked. 

“Oh, I just lit Snape’s robes on fire,” said Hermione, nonchalantly. Your face dropped in surprise. 

“Don’t look so surprised, y/n!” she said. 

“I’m not surprised, I’m  _ impressed, _ ” you laughed. You returned your eyes back to the game. 

Harry was speeding towards the ground. He landed and looked as if he was about to hurl. He coughed and something golden fell into his hand. Harry had caught the snitch! Gryffindor won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty! 

After the match, you went to Hagrid’s hut for a nice, strong cup of tea. 

“It was Snape,” said Ron. “Hermione, y/n, and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick.” 

“Rubbish,” Hagrid said. “Why would Snape do somethin’ like that?”

“Snape’s had it out for Harry since we first got here!” you said. 

“I think it’s because I found out something about him,” Harry told Hagrid. “He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween and it bit him.” Hagrid dropped his teapot. 

“How do you know about Fluffy?” he said. 

“ _ Fluffy?”  _ Harry said in surprise. You laughed. 

“Its name is Fluffy? Oh, I love this school.” They all looked at you like you were crazy, you took a drink of your tea. 

“He’s mine- bought him off some Greek I met in the pub las’ year and I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-” 

“Yes?” Harry said, eagerly. 

“Now, don’t ask me anymore,” Hagrid said. “It’s top secret business, it is.” 

“But Snape’s trying to  _ steal  _ it.” 

“Snape isn’t tryna steal anythin’. He’s a Hogwarts teacher, he’d never,” said Hagrid. 

“Why did he just try to kill Harry?” cried Hermione. After this afternoon, her beliefs on Snape had drastically changed. Hagrid tried to refuse.

“He’d never-”

“Now, I know a lot about jinxes, Hagrid. Heck, I cast one on Pansy Parkinson during potions just yesterday! You have to maintain eye contact and Snape wasn’t blinking a bit!” you said. 

“I’m tellin’ yeh, yer wrong!” Hagrid yelled. “Snape wouldn’ try to kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh- yer meddling in things that don’ concern yeh. Forget that dog. Forget what it’s guardin’, that’s between Professor Dumbledore an’ Nicolas Flamel-” 

“Aha!” exclaimed Harry. “So there’s someone named Nicolas Flamel involved!” Hagrid seemed beside himself.


	26. Christmas

December appeared out of nowhere. It wasn’t until you awoke one frosty morning to three feet of snow covering Hogwarts’ grounds that it hit you: Christmas was almost near. You couldn’t wait for the holidays to start. You missed your mom and dad and as much as you hated to admit it, you had missed Cole- though Fred and George Weasley reminded you so much of him it had helped lessen the ache in your heart. The two of them bewitched snowballs the previous week to follow Quirrell around and hit him in the back of his turban. 

The one downside to the impending holidays was the bitter cold that seemed to linger in the hard, sturdy stones of Hogwarts. Every classroom and common room had roaring fires, but the corridors were freezing. The dungeons were so cold that you had to wear mittens when mixing your potions. You could’ve sworn that you could see your own breath (Hermione had sworn it was just you being overdramatic). 

“I do feel sorry,” said Draco Malfoy during one of your agonizingly cold lessons. “For all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they’re not wanted at home.” This comment was obviously directed towards Harry. You grit your teeth, trying not to let your tongue get you in trouble again.  _ He forgets that I’ve met his mother. I’d rather stay at Hogwarts the rest of my life than step foot in his miserable house for a single second. _

Harry ignored him, but his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Malfoy had been especially awful after the Quidditch match. You had managed to avoid him- the last time you two spoke directly to each other was your confrontation in the corridor. He didn’t even insult you anymore, he just pretended like you didn’t exist, which you were fine with. Harry, on the other hand, got the worst of Malfoy’s insults. He was constantly berating Harry for not having a family. 

Harry seemed okay with Malfoy’s insults because he would’ve rather stayed at Hogwarts alone on Christmas than at Privet Drive with his cousin. Thankfully, Ron was staying with Harry because his family was visiting his brother in Romania. You and Hermione were going home for the holidays. 

When you left the dungeons after your Potions lessons, a large fir tree blocked the corridor ahead. Hagrid was hosting it up. 

“Hi, Hagrid, want any help?” Ron asked. 

“Nah, I’m all right, thanks, Ron.” 

“Would you move out of the way?” Malfoy’s voice came from behind you. “Looking for more money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose- that hut of Hagrid’s must seem like a palace compared to what your family is used to.” 

“Shut up, Malfoy,” you said in a low voice. 

“Or what? Will you hex me? I keep waiting, Selwyn.” 

“No, but I will punch you square in your big, fat nose.” 

“Resorting to violence, Selwyn? How  _ barbaric.  _ I guess hanging out with trash like Weasley really has rubbed off on you.” Ron dived at Malfoy the second Snape came up the stairs. 

“WEASLEY!” Ron let go of Malfoy. 

“He was provoked, Professor Snape,” said Hagrid. “Malfoy was insulting his family.” 

“Fighting is still against Hogwarts rules. Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley. Move along, all of you.” Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle roughly pushed past you. You stuck a foot out, tripping Goyle. 

“Oops,” you mumbled. He struggled getting up from the cold floor. You got a good laugh at this. It was like watching a cockroach on its back. After several moments, he got up with the help of Crabbed. They glared at you, but pushed on. 

“I’ll get him,” said Ron. “One of these days, I swear…” 

“I hate them both- Snape and Malfoy,” said Harry. 

“Come on and cheer up, it’s nearly Christmas,” said Hagrid. “Tell yeh what, come with me to the Great Hall, it’s all done up.” You followed Hagrid to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were there, busying themselves with Christmas decorations. 

“Ah, Hagrid, put the tree in the last corner, would you?” 

The Great Hall was magnificent. Holly and mistletoe hung from every square inch of the wall and twelve ginormous Christmas trees stood around the room, each glittering with thousands of candles. 

“How many days you got left until yer holidays?” Hagrid asked. 

“Just one,” said Hermione. “That reminds me- Harry, Ron, y/n, we’ve got an half hour before lunch, we should be in the library.” 

“Oh, yea,” you said. 

“We should get going,” said Ron. Hagrid followed you out of the hall. 

“The library?” he asked. “Just before the holidays?” 

“Oh, we’re not working,” said Harry. “Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we’ve been trying to find out who he is.” 

“Yea,” you said. “I’ve even been testing out a new spell that will show us all the books on Flamel with a flick of a wand.” 

“You _what?_ Listen- I’ve told yeh to drop it. It’s nothing to you what Fluffy is guardin’,” Hagrid said, shocked. 

“We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that’s all,” said Hermione. 

“Unless you’d like to save us the trouble,” suggested Harry. 

“I’m not sayin’ nothin’,” Hagrid said. 

“Guess we have to find out for ourselves, then,” said Ron and you headed off to the library to resume your search. 

For a month now you’d been looking for any trace of Flamel’s name in the countless library books you borrowed. The problem was that Flamel wasn’t anywhere to be found. He wasn’t in any of your History of Magic textbooks or in any of the thick, leather bound books Hermione checked out. 

Hermione took out a list of subjects that she thought Flamel might appear in and Ron went between the rows and rows of shelves, picking books at random. Your job was to read books on the creation of spells (you were currently reading  _ Spellmaking 101: How to Spell your Way to Fame, Fortune, and Glory _ ). The book was rather cheesy but it was the only one first years were allowed to check out from the library.  _ Probably because none of the tips they give you actually work,  _ you thought. The rest of the spellmaking books were locked behind the gate to the Restricted Section of the library. 

You were reading the book and practicing wand movements, while Harry wandered between the shelves and right into the Restricted Section. Madam Pince, the librarian, was behind him in an instant. 

“What are you looking for, boy?” 

“Er- nothing,” said Harry. 

“You’d better get out, then. Go on- out!” You, Ron, Hermione, and Harry decided it was best not to irritate Madam Pince anymore- you left the library to head to lunch in the Great Hall. 

“Wish Pince would quit breathing down our necks every time we go in there,” you said. “It’s a wonder Snape hasn’t found out what we’re up to yet- with how nosy she is.” 

“We  _ have  _ to keep looking,” said Harry. “I know Flamel is in there somewhere.” 

“You will keep looking while y/n and I are away, won’t you?” said Hermione. 

“Yea, and you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is,” said Ron. “It’d be safe to ask them.” 

“Very safe, as they’re both dentists,” said Hermione. 

“My mom doesn’t share a lot with me, but I’ll make sure to ask,” you promised. 


	27. Nicolas Flamel

Your Christmas passed with ease. It was nice to be back in America, but it didn’t feel the same- your heart longed for home. You never thought that you would view the cold and rainy English countryside as home, but over your first term it had grown on you. You missed snowball fights with Lydia and Braedan on the front lawn- snowball fights that Theo usually opted out of, choosing to observe and read some book instead. You missed the hours spent pouring over books in the library with Hermione, Ron, and Harry in your search for Flamel. 

Your mom was more than happy to see you when you stepped off the train at King’s Cross. Her face seemed to be permanently etched in a perpetual state of worry ever since you received your letter over the summer (you assumed the tale of you tackling a two-ton mountain troll did nothing to ease her anxiety), but she managed a smile when she saw you. 

When Christmas was over and it was time for you to return back to Hogwarts, you gave quick hugs to your parents and Cole and then ran off as fast as you could towards the crimson Hogwarts Express. 

You returned with Hermione on the day before term started. Entering the cozy common room, you spotted Harry on a plush couch with Ron. 

“Heya, Harry,” you said. “How was your Christmas?” Harry launched into the details of his Christmas holiday. For Christmas he received a very old cloak that used to belong to his father, a cloak that apparently gave the wearer the power of invisibility. Using the cloak, he tried to sneak into the Restricted Section of the library late one night. 

“If Filch had caught you!” Hermione interjected. 

“Are you going to let him tell the rest of the story?” Ron snapped. 

“Sorry.” 

Continuing on, Harry found a mirror when escaping Filch, a mirror that, according to Dumbledore, showed the person standing in front of it their heart’s deepest desire. Apparently people had died in front of the mirror, unable to take their eyes off of it. You shuddered.  _ What would I see if I looked into the mirror?  _

“You see, Dumbledore was right,” said Ron. “That mirror could drive you mad.” 

“I agree, it’s probably a good thing Dumbledore had it moved,” Hermione said. 

“Right,” Harry said, changing the subject. “Did you ask your mom about Flamel, y/n?” 

“Yea, I tried to, but she refused to talk about school the whole time I was home. I told her I needed to ask about Flamel for some project for History of Magic and she just told me to find a book about it. As if it were that easy!” 

Your mom seemed flighty lately and you were unsure of what had gotten into her. She was usually the stable one in your house. When your dad came home with another project he was never going to finish or when the phone was ringing off the hook because of something Cole had done, she always made sure to handle the situation. Now, she was constantly leaning against your father, like she couldn’t stand up without him. When you talked to her, her eyes were always 10,000 miles away. You accidentally broke a plate on Christmas day and she grabbed her wand faster than light. 

“Blimey,” Ron groaned. “We’re never going to find out who this Flamel bloke is, will we?” You had to agree.

The first weeks of your second term were much busier than the beginning of your last term. You had no time between the mountains of homework to look for Flamel anymore than ten minutes a day. You had come to the conclusion that your spell was completely useless and that you’d better just start searching for Flamel the old-fashioned way. Poor Harry had even less time to help the search for Flamel with how many Quidditch practices he had a week. One day after one of his practices he came bolting into the common room. 

“Snape is refereeing the next Quidditch match,” he breathed out. 

“Don’t play,” said Hermione suddenly. 

“Say you’re ill,” Ron said. 

“Pretend to break your leg,” Hermione suggested. 

“ _ Really  _ break your leg,” said Ron. 

“I’ve read about a spell I could use to break it for you,” you said. 

“I’m not going to break my leg and even if I wanted to (which I don’t), I can’t back out. There isn’t a reserve Seeker. Gryffindor would have to forfeit.” In the next moment, Neville hopped into the portrait hole and fell into the common room. His legs were stuck together in a Leg-Locker Curse. Everyone laughed when Neville hopped into the room. Hermione leapt up at once and performed the countercurse. Neville’s legs sprung apart like springs and he got to his feet. 

“What happened?” you asked Neville as Hermione led him over to sit with you, Harry, and Ron. 

“Malfoy, I met him outside the library and he told me he had been waiting for someone to practice that on,” Neville said, voice shaking. 

“That-that-” you started, but you were too angry to get the words out. 

“Tell Professor McGonagall!” Hermione said, outraged. 

“Forget McGonagall, I’m about to go teach Malfoy a lesson! Let’s see how much he likes the Leg-Locker Curse when it’s used on him!” you said, reaching for your wand in the front pocket of your robe and leaping to your feet. 

“Sit down, y/n. You’re no better than Malfoy if you use it on him. Don’t sink to his level,” Hermione advised. You sat down, putting your wand in your lap, still not wanting to put it away just yet- you were still considering your options.  _ I’ll do it later when Hermione isn’t looking, I’ll sneak out if I have to.  _

“You’ve got to stand up to him!” Ron said. “He walks over people all the time, but that’s not a reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier.” 

“You don’t have to tell me I’m not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy’s already done that,” Neville said. Your knuckles turned white on your wand. The same anger you felt when you cursed Malfoy during Flying lessons returned. Waves of fury lapped inside of you. You grit your teeth, trying to get a handle on your emotions. 

Harry pulled a Chocolate Frog out of his robes and handed it to Neville. 

“You’re worth twelve of Malfoy,” Harry said. Neville gave a weak smile, unwrapping the frog and throwing the card with the box in the bin.

“Thanks Harry… I think I’ll go to bed…” As Neville walked away, you spoke. 

“ _ I can’t believe Malfoy,”  _ you hissed. “I’m tired of this! Someone has to put him in his place!” 

“I agree, y/n, but that someone doesn’t have to be  _ you,”  _ Hermione insisted. 

“I’m just so  _ frustrated!  _ First my spell for Flamel is useless, I have a mountain of homework so big it could rival Everest, and now Malfoy is messing with Neville!” You hadn’t realized that you were erratically waving the wand in your hand, you continued your rant. 

“I just want to-” 

“Y/n, look,” Hermione said, pulling on the sleeve of your robe to get your attention. You were ignoring her.

“If I could just hex him one more time-” 

“Look!” Ron said, loudly, breaking you from your rant. Apparently, when you waved your wand during your rage, the card from Neville’s Chocolate Frog package flew straight out of the trash and landed straight on the table in front of you. 

_ “It’s him!”  _ Harry whispered. “ _ It’s Nicolas Flamel! You did it, Y/n! _ ”  Your anger dissipated. 

“It actually  _ worked? I wasn't even trying!”  _ you said in disbelief. 

“Yes, look at the card!” Harry said, handing you the Chocolate Frog card. 

“‘Nicolas Flamel is particularly famous for his work on alchemy with Hogwarts’ Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore!” Hermione jumped to her feet. 

“Stay here!” she said and sprinted up the stairs to your dormitory. She came back with an enormous old book. 

“I never thought to look in here!” she whispered. “I got this out of the library for a bit of light reading weeks ago.” 

_ “Light?”  _ said Ron. Hermione told him to stay quiet until she looked something up. After a bit she found what she was looking for. 

“Are we allowed to speak yet?” Ron asked. 

“Nicolas Flamel, is the  _ only known maker of the Philosopher’s Stone!”  _ she whispered, dramatically. 

“Huh?” You were confused.

“The what?” Ron and Harry asked together. 

“Am I the only one here who reads? Oh, look- read that there,” Hermione said, pushing the book towards you. You read: 

_ The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer’s Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold and it produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. So far, Mr. Nicolas Flamel is the only wizard in existence to recreate the Stone. _

“See?” Hermione said when you had finished. “The dog must be guarding the Philosopher’s Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep the Stone safe for him because they’re friends and he knew someone was after it!” 

“A Stone that grants immortality and turns any metal into gold! No wonder Snape is after it! Anyone would want it!” Harry said. 

That night you dreamt of a man with no face. 

“ _ Bring me the Stone,”  _ the man with no face hissed. He sounded almost snake-like. 

“In time, Master… I’m working on it…” another man said. You couldn't see him, he was concealed in the shadows. 

_ “Not hard enough,”  _ it hissed weakly. 

“The Potter boy will be your’s by the end of the year, I swear it, Master.” 

_ “What of the girl?”  _ He hissed. 

“Your’s in time, as well. I swear to it.” You awoke in a start, sweaty and flushed. You couldn’t go back to sleep until the sun started to peak over its blanket of clouds. 

You had forgotten your bizarre nightmare by the time you sat down in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class in the morning. You, Ron, and Harry were discussing what you’d do if you had your own Philosopher’s Stone. When Ron said he’d like to buy his own Quidditch team, Harry remembered that Snape was refereeing the upcoming match. 

“I’m going to play,” he decided. “If I don’t, all the Slytherins will think I’m too scared to face Snape. I’ll show them… it’ll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win.” 

“Just as long as we’re not wiping you off the field,” Hermione said. 

  
  


The match drew nearer and Harry’s nerves were obviously grating on him, despite what he told you. As the game grew closer, you could’ve sworn you saw Snape following Harry everywhere he went. If Harry went down the Charms corridor, Snape would too. If Harry sat on the front lawn with you, Snape was there. 

The day of the game was upon you. You wished Harry luck outside the Gryffindor locker room with Ron and Hermione before finding a place in the stands with Neville and Theo, Lydia and Braedan were absent. When you took your seat, Theo seemed confused as to why you were gripping your wand so tightly inside the pocket of your robe. 

“Afraid it’s going to fly off?” He asked with a slight smile. He did seem to be smiling at you a lot more lately. 

“Huh?” you said. You hadn’t been paying Theo much mind, you were trying to focus on Snape, who was waiting in the middle of the pitch for the match to start. 

“Your wand. Are you afraid it’s going to fly off?” He pointed to it. You released it. 

“No, I just wanted to make sure I didn’t forget it in the common room.” 

“Uh huh,” he said, skeptically. “Why would someone even bring their wand to a Quidditch match? Is something happening I don’t know about?” 

You hadn’t told your other group of friends about Flamel or Snape’s quest for the Stone- it just felt  _ wrong.  _ What happened between you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt like it should just stay between the four of you. You loved Braedan and Lydia and even began to tolerate the once timid Theo, but it was different than what you felt for Harry, Ron, and Hermione- you were a family. Strangely, though, you heard your gut trying to tell you to trust the Ravenclaw sitting next to you and you decided to listen to it. 

“I’ll tell you if you promise not to ask any questions.” 

“Deal.” 

“We think Snape tried to curse Harry in the last game and we’re keeping an eye out in case anything goes wrong today.” 

“But why would Snape-” 

“I told you no more questions,” you snapped. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. You sighed. 

“No, I’m sorry, it’s just a long story. I’ll tell it to you if I get the chance,” you promised. Theo smiled at you, his brown eyes looking like honey in the sun.

Hermione tapped you on the shoulder. 

“ _ Dumbledore came to watch!”  _ she said in an excited whisper. 

“I don’t think Snape would be mental enough to try anything with him around!” you said. 

“I’ve never seen Snape look so mean,” Ron said. “Look they’re off. Ouch!” Malfoy had poked Weasley in the back of the head. 

“Oh sorry, Weasley, didn’t see you there,” he sneered. “Wonder how long Potter’s going to stay on the broom this time? Anyone want to bet? What about you, Selwyn?”  _ Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.  _

“ _ I hate him,”  _ Theo whispered in your ear. 

_ “That makes two of us.”  _ You turned back to the game, focusing your attention on watching Harry 

“You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?” said Malfoy. “It’s people they feel sorry for. See, there’s Potter, who’s got no parents, then there’s the Weasleys, who’ve got no money- you should be on the team, Longbottom, you’ve got no brains.” 

“Maybe you should be on the team, too, Malfoy,” Theo said. “You’ve got no one who likes you.” You’d never heard Theo speak ill of anyone. Malfoy ignored him. 

“You- you know, Malfoy,” Neville stumbled out. “I’m worth twelve of you!” Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle turned over with laughter. 

“Longbottom, if brains were gold you’d be poorer than Weasley, and that’s saying something.” 

“I’m warning you, Malfoy- one more word-” Ron started. 

“Ron! Y/n!” Hermione said, suddenly. “Harry-!” Harry had gone into a dive and when he pulled out of it, the small, golden Snitch gleamed in his hands. 

“Ron! Y/n! We’ve won! Harry got the Snitch! Gryffindor is in the lead!” Hermione shrieked and she gave you a bone-crushing hug. 

You met up with Harry a while after the game. 

“Where have you been?” Hermione asked. 

“Let’s find an empty room, wait ‘til you hear this…” Harry shut the door behind you and then he told you what he had heard. 

After the match, Harry saw Quirrell and Snape arguing. Snape was asking Quirrell if he found a way to get past “Hagrid’s beast” and told Quirrell he didn’t want to make an enemy of him. 

“So we were right, it  _ is  _ the Sorcerer’s Stone, and Snape’s trying to force Quirrell to get it for him! He’s trying to get Quirrell’s help getting past Fluffy. I bet there’s loads of other things guarding the Stone, too.” 

“So you mean the Stone’s only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?” Hermione asked. 

“It’ll be gone by next Tuesday,” said Ron. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can't believe I'm almost done with Year 1. I can't wait to continue this on! Keep a lookout for the final chapters and Year 2 coming soon!!


	28. Norbert the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me obsessively listening to Phoebe Bridgers over and over again. Anyways, I really love every single comment I get and I really appreciate all of you so much. I started writing this just as fun (I know the writing isn't the best and it isn't up to what my original stuff is) and because I wanted to get past my writer's block. The amount of support I've gotten has really made me want to continue on with this series. I've done more planning now and figured out Y/n's patronus and just more little details like that that really are helping me get into this world (I even found out her Myer's Briggs-it's ENFP in case you're wondering). Thank you sincerely.

Quirrell held out much longer than you would’ve given him credit for. In the weeks following the Quidditch match, he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but he still hadn’t given up. 

Every time you passed the third-floor corridor you made sure to press your ear to the door to make sure Fluffy was still inside. When you saw Quirrell during class you made sure to compliment his new turban and Ron had started telling people off for making fun of Quirrell’s stutter. 

Hermione was less focused on the Stone than you, Harry, and Ron were. She had made everyone study schedules and began taking more thorough notes. It wasn’t until she started nagging you to do the same that you got annoyed. 

“Hermione, exams are ages away,” Harry reminded her. 

“They’re in ten weeks. Ten weeks is like a second to Nicolas Flamel.” 

“We’re not six hundred years old,” Ron told her. She looked to you, realizing it was hopeless with the boys. 

“What about you, Y/n? You really ought to make some schedules up.” 

“I think I’ll be fine. I never do the homework and I still have decent grades in all our classes- I’ll be good.” She let out an exasperated sigh. 

“What are you even studying for, anyways? You already know everything,” said Ron. 

“What am I even studying for? Are you crazy? We need to pass these exams to get into the second year! We need to start studying if we want to get ahead!” 

Unfortunately, the teachers were on the same page as Hermione. They gave you so much homework for the Easter holidays you didn’t know how you were going to get it done before the end of term. Your free time was spent in the library with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, trying to catch up on all the extra work. 

Thankfully, you had mastered your new spell, which made studying ten times easier. Now when you wanted a book on the uses of dragon’s blood, you just had to flick your wand and it was in front of you. You were doing just this when Hagrid shuffled into the library. 

“Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?” Ron called out. 

Hagrid stood in front of their table, hiding something behind his back. 

“Jus’ lookin’,” he said. “An’ what’re you lot up ter? Yer not still lookin’ for Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?” 

“Oh, we found out who he is ages ago,” said Ron. “And we found out that the dog is guarding the Philosopher’s-” 

“ _ Shhh!”  _ Hagrid looked around, making sure they weren’t overheard. “Don’ go shoutin’ about it, what’s the matter with yeh?” 

“There are some things we wanted to ask,” said Harry. 

“Not here! I’m not sayin’ I’ll tell you anythin’, but come an’ see me later.”

“Alright,” you said. “See you later, then, Hagrid.” He left. 

“Did you see that he was hiding something behind his back?” you said. 

“I did,” said Hermione. “What do you think it was?"

“Think it had anything to do with the stone?” Harry asked. 

“I’m going to see what section he was in,” said Ron. He returned a minute later.  _ “Dragons!  _ Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons!” 

“Hagrid’s always wanted a dragon, he told me that the first time we met,” Harry said. 

“You don’t think… no, he wouldn’t… would he?” you wondered.  _ Hagrid couldn’t possibly have a dragon, could he? _

“It’s against our laws,” Ron said. “Everyone knows that. It’d be hard to keep Muggles from noticing three-ton lizards in our backyards and it’s dangerous to own one. You should see the burns Charlie’s got from the wild ones in Romania.” 

“Are there wild dragons in Britain?” said Harry. 

“Of course,” said Ron. “The Ministry has a job hushing them up, though. Our kind have to put spells on Muggles who spot them to make them forget.” 

“Who would be this mental to actually  _ want  _ one?” you said in disbelief. You didn’t need an answer but Harry, Ron, and Hermione provided one: 

“Hagrid.” 

After your final class in the afternoon, you crossed the lawn to Hagrid’s small hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. When you knocked, Hagrid ushered you inside quickly. 

The inside was blazing hot. All the curtains were drawn and there was a roaring fire in his hearth. He made you tea and sandwiches, you refused both- Hagrid’s food was usually awful. 

“So- yeh wanted to ask me somethin’?” Hagrid said. 

“Yes,” said Harry. “We er- well we were wondering…” 

“We were wondering if you could tell us what else is guarding the Philosopher’s Stone besides Fluffy,” you finished for him. Harry glared at you. 

“What? No sense beating around the bush,” you shrugged. Hagrid frowned. 

“I don’think I can. First, I don’ know meself. Two, yeh know too much already. It’s not safe. The Stone’s here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts- I suppose yeh’ve already worked that out an’ all?” 

“Come on Hagrid,” said Hermione. “There must be something you know, you know everything that goes on round here.” Hagrid’s beard twitched in a smile. “We only wonder who had  _ done  _ the guarding. Dumbledore must’ve had other people he trusted enough to help him, apart from you.” Flattery will get you everywhere with Hagrid, apparently.

“Well, I don’ s’pose it could hurt ter tell yeh… let’s see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… some teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout, Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, Dumbledore, oh an’ Professor Snape.” 

_ “Snape?”  _

“Yeah- you’re not sill on abou’ that, are yeh? Snape helped protect the Stone, he’s not about ter steal it,” said Hagrid. 

“We’ll see about that…” you murmured. 

One look at your friends and you could tell that they were thinking the same as you. If Snape helped protect the Stone then he must’ve found out what the other teachers did to guard it. He probably knew everything except Quirrell’s spell and how to get by Fluffy. 

“You’re the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren’t you, Hagrid?” asked an increasingly anxious Harry. 

“Not a soul knows except me an’ Dumbledore,” he promised. 

“Well, that’s something,” Harry muttered. “Hagrid, can we have a window open? It’s boiling.” Hagrid’s house felt like it was 20,000 degrees and you almost felt sick from heat exhaustion. 

“Can’t, Harry, sorry,” Hagrid said and he spared a quick glance at the fire blazing away in his fireplace. In the fire, a large, black egg was placed cautiously in the center. 

“Hagrid- what’s  _ that?”  _ Harry asked. 

“Tell me you  _ didn’t,  _ Hagrid,” you said. 

“That’s… well… that’s er…” 

“Where did you get it?” Ron stood up to crouch in front of the fire. “It must’ve cost a fortune.” 

“Won it,” he said. “I was down in the village havin’ a few drinks an’ got into a game o’ cards with a stranger. Think he was glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest.” You gave a nervous giggle.  _ The nerve of this man, I swear.  _

“What are you going to do with it when it’s hatched?” asked an outraged Hermione. 

“Well, I’ve bin readin’,” he said and he pulled a large book out from under his pillow. “The book is a bit outta date, but it’s all here.” He looked very confident. You and Hermione shared a nervous look.

“Hagrid, you live in a  _ wooden house,”  _ she said. 

“And it’s smaller than most of our classrooms, you can’t just hide a dragon  _ under your pillow,”  _ you chimed in. Hagrid wasn't listening, he was busy stoking the fire. 

On top of your homework and worrying about Snape potentially obtaining the Philosopher’s Stone, you now had to worry about Hagrid’s house being burned down to its stilts. 

“Wonder what it’s like to have a peaceful life,” Ron said one evening. You laughed. 

“ _ No kidding,”  _ you said. “If I’d’ve known Hogwarts would’ve been like this, I might’ve just stayed put in America.” 

One breakfast, Hedwig delivered a note to Harry from Hagrid with two words written:  _ It’s hatching.  _

You and Ron were trying to convince Hermione to skip Herbology so you could see the dragon hatch but she refused. 

“Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?” Ron insisted. 

“We’ve got lessons, we’ll get into trouble, and that’s nothing to what Hagrid will be in when someone finds out what he’s doing-” 

“Shut up!” Harry whispered, cutting Hermione off abruptly. Malfoy was standing only feet away and hanging on to every word you were saying. Had he heard about Hagrid’s dragon? You didn’t like the sneer on his face. 

When Herbology finished, you rushed across the grounds to Hagrid’s house. 

“It’s nearly out,” he said when he opened the door to let you inside. 

The egg was on the table. Deep cracks ran through it like broken pottery and something was moving inside. It reminded you when you visited your grandparents on their farm in Maine. One of their chicken eggs broke and you were able to see the chick inside of it.  _ Only this chicken has scales and not feathers and can kill you with a single breath,  _ you thought. 

You pulled chairs up to the table to watch. Suddenly, there was a loud scraping noise and the egg split clean open. A tiny black lizard hopped onto the table. It sneezed and sparks flew out of its nose. 

“Isn’t he just  _ beautiful?”  _

“ _ Uh huh,”  _ you said, sarcastically. Hagrid paid you no attention, he reached his hand out to the dragon. It snapped at his fingers. 

“Bless him! He knows his mommy!” he said. 

“Hagrid,” said Hermione. “How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?” Hagrid didn’t have time to answer because he saw something in his window. 

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked. 

“Someone was lookin’ through the gap in the curtains- it’s a kid- he’s running back up ter the school.” You ran to the door. You saw that familiar head of platinum hair, a color you had grown to hate, and knew it was Draco Malfoy. He had seen Hagrid’s dragon. 

The familiar, condescending sneer that was permanently fixated on Malfoy’s face seemed to have grown wider the week after he caught you in Hagrid’s hut with his dragon. 

“You know  _ for certain  _ he saw the dragon?” Hermione asked you the day after you watch the winged-lizard hatch in Hagrid’s kitchen. 

“Yea, maybe he didn’t see it. We can’t know for sure what he saw,” Ron said, hopefully.

“ _ Yes,  _ Hermione. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you. There is no way he didn’t see the 10 pound lizard on Hagrid’s table!” 

_ “Shhh!”  _ Harry whispered, glancing around to make sure no one had heard. Any questions you had about Malfoy had seen or not that day in Hagrid’s hut disappeared during your Potions lesson. You were brewing the Cure for Boils potion, making sure to measure out everything exactly when you heard Malfoy’s voice from the back of the room. 

“Say, Professor Snape, do you think  _ dragon’s blood  _ could be used as an additive?” His grey eyes met yours.

“Yes, dragon’s blood has excellent healing properties, five points to Slytherin.” You groaned. 

“I suppose I have Selwyn to thank for the information- she sure does know a lot about dragons,” he gloated.  _ Bite your tongue. Bite your tongue.  _

Nervous about what Malfoy was going to do with this information, you tried to talk some sense into Hagrid that evening. 

“Just let him go,” suggested Harry. “Set him free.” 

“I can’t,” Hagrid said. “He’s too little. He’d die.” 

“Hagrid, he’s a  _ dragon.  _ I’m pretty sure they have to leave their nests at some point,” you said.  _ Wait- do dragons have nests? Where do they even live?  _

You looked to the dragon that had grown rapidly within the span of a week. Sparks shot out of his nose at random, you had to get really good at dodging. By the end of the night you had gotten so good, you thought you earned your place alongside Harry on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. 

“I’ve decided to name him Norbert,” said Hagrid. “He really knows me now, watch. Nortbert! Norbert! Where’s mommy?” 

“He’s lost his marbles,” Ron muttered. 

“Give me one Sickle, just  _ one  _ Sickle and I’ll have him committed,” you said. Ron overturned his pockets and then sighed. 

“Blimey, I hate being broke,” he said. 

“Hagrid, give it two weeks and Norbert’s going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment,” said Harry. 

“I-I know I can’t keep him forever, but I don’ jus’ wan’ to dump him. I can’t,” Hagrid said. 

“Charlie,” said Harry, turning to Ron. 

“You’re losing it, too. I’m Ron, remember?” 

“No- your brother. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him!” Harry said. 

“Brilliant! How about it, Hagrid?” Ron said. Hagrid agreed that you could send an owl to Charlie to ask him. 

Your week drug by slow. You were all nervous about the possibility of Malfoy going to Dumbledore and the loads of homework your teachers kept dumping on you. On Wednesday, you sat with Harry and Hermione in front of the fireplace, trying to practice new spells. The clock struck midnight and Ron burst through the portrait hole, throwing Harry’s invisibility cloak aside. He had been with Hagrid in his hut, helping him feed Norbert. 

“It bit me!” groaned Ron, showing you his hand that was haphazardly wrapped in a cloth napkin. “I’m not going to be able to hold a quill for a week! I tell you, that dragon is the worst animal I’ve ever met. You would never guess with the way Hagrid talks about it that it's not some fluffy bunny.” A tap sounded at the window, it was Hedwig. 

“I bet she has Charlie’s answer,” said Harry, reaching up the open the window and take the letter from her beak. You put your heads together, reading the response. 

_ Dear Ron,  _

_ I’d be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback off your hands, but it’s not going to be an easy journey getting him here. I’ll send over some friends of mine next week. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday?  _

_ Send me an answer ASAP.  _

_ Love, your brother,  _

_ Charlie _

“We’ve got the cloak,” Said harry. “It shouldn’t be any trouble covering three of us and Norbert.” 

In the morning you realized you had a slight problem in your plan. Ron’s hand that Norbert bit had swollen and turned a grotesque shade of purple. He was debating going to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Could she recognize a dragon’s bite? He had no choice but to go at lunch. The bite had swollen so much that his circulation was all but cut-off and the cut was filled with green stuff that needed to be drained. 

After lessons, you rushed up with Harry and Hermione to visit him. He was in his bed and he looked horrible. 

“Malfoy came up earlier and told Pomfrey he wanted to borrow a book of mine,” he said. “He really just wanted to come and laugh. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me. I’ve been telling her it was a dog, but she doesn’t believe me.” 

“I can always hit him for you or poke him in the eye with my wand,” you offered.

“Don’t worry, Ron, it’ll all be over Saturday,” Hermione said. This didn’t calm Ron down, he bolted upright in his bed. 

“Midnight on Saturday! Oh no! The letter Charlie sent us was in the book Malfoy asked to borrow!” You couldn’t respond because Madam Pomfrey ushered you out of the hospital, insisting Ron needed his rest. 

“We can’t change our plans now,” Harry said on the way back to the common room. “We don’t have enough time to get an owl to Charlie. We’ll have to risk it.” 

Saturday came very slowly. The night was dark and cloudy, the full moon concealed beneath a patchwork of clouds. You arrived late to Hagrid’s hut, where Hagrid had already packed Norbert away in a crate. 

“Bye-bye, Norbert!” Hagrid sobbed. You covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it. You panted and heaved up the many stairs and through the dark corridors. You were almost to the top of the tallest tower when you saw movement ahead. Forgetting you were invisible for a second, you jumped. Professor McGonagall was dragging Malfoy by his ear down a corridor. 

“Detention!” She shouted. “And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night-” 

“You don’t understand, Professor. Harry Potter’s coming with Selwyn- they’ve got a dragon!” 

“Oh, that’s rubbish! Come on- I shall see Professor Snape about you!” You carried on moving up the stairs to the top of the tower. Stepping into the cold night air, you removed the invisibility cloak. 

“Malfoy’s got detention! I could sing!” Hermione celebrated. 

“Did you see the look on his face?” You laughed. You passed the time waiting for Charlie’s friends, making fun of Malfoy. They arrive only moments later on broomsticks. Suspending Norbert between them, they took off over the horizon. 

You began the descent down the long, steep staircase to the bottom of the tower. You felt an immense amount of relief, having gotten rid of the dragon. Your relief disappeared when you reached the bottom of the staircase. You had forgotten the cloak at the top of the tower and Filch was waiting for you. 

“Well, well, well,” he said. “We are in trouble.” 


	29. The Forbidden Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really don't want to know how long this chapter took me... Anyways, 3 cups of caffeinated tea and about 12 times listening to Phoebe Bridger's album, "Stranger in the Alps," and its done! Planning posting the last chapter on Friday and then taking a short (probably 3 day) break to plan the second book and get the first 4 or 5 chapters published by next Friday. I think the second book is going to go more into the Selwyn family being a Slytherin legacy and stuff like that with the Chamber of Secrets. I don't want to spoil it too much but I think this series is only going to get better as each book goes on and it's also going to get more mature.

As if things couldn’t get any worse, Filch led you to Professor McGonagall, who was absolutely furious. Neville was with her.  _ Are we going to get expelled? Because that would really suck,  _ you thought. 

“Harry!” Neville blurted. “I was trying to warn you! I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you and that you had a drag-” 

Your eyes widened and Harry shook his head, trying to get Neville to shut up. McGonagall caught it. Her face was white with fury. If you had the option, you’d’ve rather faced Norbert- fangs and all- than McGonagall.

“I never would’ve believed it from any of you. It’s one in the morning. _Explain yourselves,”_ said McGonagall. You racked your brain, trying to find a plausible explanation for why you were out of bed so late. 

“Well, you see…” you started, but no explanation came. You looked to Hermione for help, but she wouldn’t meet your eyes- she was too busy staring at the floor.  _ Great.  _

“I think I know what’s going on,” Professor McGonagall said. “You fed Draco Malfoy some story about a dragon to get him out of bed and in trouble. I’ve already caught him. I suppose you think it’s funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?” 

“No!” you said suddenly. Harry shot you a look that told you to shut up before you made the situation worse. Neville looked absolutely devastated. He was brave enough to wander Hogwarts at night to warn you and now he thought you betrayed him. 

“What is it then, Ms. Danner?  _ Enlighten me,”  _ said McGonagall. You bit the inside of your cheek, nothing could get you out of trouble at this point and you thought it best to follow Harry’s advice and zip it. “I’ve never been more disgusted with a group of students and  _ from my own house!  _ All of you will receive detentions and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor.” 

“ _ Fifty?”  _ Harry gasped in outrage. 

“Fifty  _ each,”  _ said McGonagall. “Now, get back to bed. I’m ashamed of all of you.” 

You went back to the common room in silence. No one wanted to speak and no one had anything they could say. The soft echo of your feet on the stones and Neville’s sobs followed you. 200 points were lost to Gryffindor in a single night and you’d never felt more lousy than you did that night. To make matters worse, you spent most of the night tossing and turning. When you did eventually fall asleep, you dreamed of the man with no face. 

_ “I’m growing thirstier by the day, I cannot wait much longer. My patience is wearing very thin…”  _ the snake-like voice hissed. 

“I know, Master,” the voice in the shadows said. “We will remedy your thirst soon.” 

“ _ And the Stone? Our plans cannot be complete without the Stone.”  _

“I’m working on it. All in time, Sir.” 

When you awoke the next morning, the dream stuck with you.  _ I’ve been reading about the Philosopher’s Stone so much that now I’m dreaming about it. I really need to take a break,  _ you thought and you tried to shake the dream off. 

Heading down to breakfast in the Great Hall, you passed the four great hourglasses that kept track of the house points. You’d almost forgotten about last night’s events until you spared a glance at Gryffindor’s hourglass. Before last night, the hourglass was almost filled to the brim with rubies, documenting Gryffindor’s lead in the House Cup. Today, however, only a few rubies remained at the bottom. Slytherin was now in the lead. 

“There must be a mistake,” a student walking by the hourglasses mumbled to their friend. It was no mistake. The whole school was abuzz with speculation about the sudden loss of Gryffindor's house points- until a rumor began to spread: Harry Potter, who was admired throughout the whole school, had wandered out of bed in the middle of the night with three other stupid first years and lost Gryffindor their lead. Now, even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws hated you because they wanted Slytherin to lose just as badly as the Gryffindors did. Braedan had told you just this in your weekly study sessions in the library. 

“Thank you for informing me,” you said. Lydia nudged him. 

_ “Why would you tell her that?”  _ she snapped at him under her breath. 

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better  _ I _ don’t hate you,” he said. “I think it’s kinda legendary that you were brave enough to try and sneak around like that.”

“Typical Gryffindor,” Lydia mumbled. “I swear none of you have any sense.” 

He continued, “On the bright side, at least Malfoy’s in trouble with you, too.” 

“Wow, thanks, I feel loads better, Braedan. Thanks again for your wonderful insight,” you said sarcastically. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Theo muttered to you under his breath. “It’s just Braedan being Braedan.” 

“You must think I’m stupid,” you said, cheeks turning red. “I don’t think anyone’s lost 200 points in one go.” 

“I don’t think  _ you’re  _ stupid, I think what  _ you did  _ was stupid,” he said. “Logically, I can’t figure out what good you thought would’ve come out of wandering around like that at night. Maybe that’s just the Ravenclaw in me. Although, I should learn by now that there’s no sense in what a Gryffindor does and there’s definitely no sense in anything you do.” Your cheeks flushed in anger. 

“ _ There’s no sense in anything I do? Do you just think I’m just some reckless person that never thinks about consequences?”  _ you snapped. He threw his arms up in defense. 

“I didn’t mean it like _ that.  _ I just meant- I just meant that you confuse me. I have trouble understanding what you’re thinking. I just want to know what’s going on in your head so I can try to make sense of it.” His olive cheeks reddened and he looked away quickly. For Theo, a man of very few words, he had said too much. 

“I think you need to quit analyzing everything and just take everything moment by moment, but what do I know? It’s probably just my reckless, Gryffindor side showing,” you joked. He smiled. 

After a week, everything still hadn’t died down- if anything, things had gotten worse. The Slytherins were very appreciative of your nighttime escapade- they were now in the lead for the House Cup. When Malfoy saw you in the corridors he made sure to thank you for your contribution to the Slytherin house. Harry was so ashamed of himself that he even tried to resign from the Quidditch team. Oliver Wood talked some sense into him and refused to let him. 

Luckily for you, Hermione, and Neville, you weren’t as well known as Harry was. He seemed to take the brunt of the insults and snide comments. It was a good thing exams were coming up because you were able to throw yourself into your schoolwork and not focus on the school gossip.

One afternoon after studying in the library, you and Harry were walking a corridor to stretch your legs, when you heard whimpering from the classroom ahead. 

“No- no- not again, please-” It was Quirrell and someone was threatening him.

“All right- all right-” He gave another quick sob and then came hurrying out of the classroom, tightening his turban. He looked on the verge of tears. 

“How much do you reckon Snape was in there with him?” you whispered. 

“I’d bet 12 Philosopher’s Stones it was Snape threatening him.” You hurried back to the library to tell Ron and Hermione what you had seen. 

“Quirrell must’ve told Snape how to get past his defense,” said Ron. 

“There’s still Fluffy, though,” said Hermione. 

“Maybe Snape’s found a way around Fluffy without having to ask Hagrid. I bet there’s a book in here somewhere telling you how to get past a three-headed dog,” Ron said. 

“We should go to Dumbledore,” Hermione suggested. “We should've done it ages ago.” 

“But we have no  _ proof,”  _ reasoned Harry. 

“Harry’s right,” you said. “Every piece of evidence we have is based off of stuff we’ve just heard.” 

“If we just do a bit of poking around-” Ron said.

“No,” Harry said. “We’ve done enough poking around.” You resumed studying for your astronomy test. 

The next morning, notes were delivered containing the details of your detention. That night at eleven you were to meet Filch in the Entrance Hall to serve out your punishment. You wanted to complain but you thought better of it- you felt like you had deserved your detention.  _ At least Malfoy has one, too.  _

That night you said goodbye to Ron in the common room and went down the flights of stairs to meet Filch in the Entrance Hall. Malfoy and Neville were already waiting with the caretaker. Filch lit a lamp and ordered the five of you to follow him outside. 

“Bet you’ll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won’t you, eh?” he gloated. “It’s a pity they don’t let me administer the old punishments anymore… hang you by your wrists from the ceiling. I’ve still got the chains in my office…. Right, off we go.” 

You walked across the ground, listening to Neville cry with every step you took. You were walking a pace behind the others, trying to drown out the sound of him crying. Malfoy slowed his steps to walk beside you. He was looking at you. You chose to ignore him.  _ Look ahead. Look ahead.  _

In the darkness, you could make out the silhouette of Hagrid’s hut. You heard Hagrid before you saw him:

“Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started.” You and Harry shared a smile. If you were with Hagrid, then this detention couldn’t be too bad. 

_ “ _ Bet you’re excited we’re with the oaf, Selwyn?” Malfoy sneered. 

“Don’t call him that,” you snapped. Malfoy opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by Filch: 

“I suppose you all think you’ll be enjoying yourselves with Hagrid? Well, think again- it’s into the forest you’re going.”

“The forest?” Malfoy asked. His voice trembled a little bit. “We can’t go in there at night- there’s all sorts of things in there- werewolves, I heard.” You laughed. 

“Think it’s funny, Selwyn?” he snarled. 

“A little, I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you so _scared_ , Malfoy,” you giggled. Hagrid shuffled towards your group with a large crossbow on his shoulder and Fang at his feet. 

“Than’ yeh, Filch. I’ll take over from here.” 

“I’ll be back at dawn,” Filch said. He turned away and started back towards the castle. Malfoy looked the Hagrid. 

“I’m not going in that forest,” he insisted. 

“Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts,” said Hagrid. 

“But this is servant stuff, it’s not for students to do. If my father knew I was doing this he’d-” 

“-tell yer that’s how it is at Hogwarts,” Hagrid growled. His tone put an end to their conversation. 

“Right then,” Hagrid said. “Listen carefully and follow me over here a moment.” You followed Hagrid to the edge of the forest, noticing Malfoy’s face was a lot paler than it usually was and he was hanging unusually close to you. 

“Look there,” said Hagrid. “See that stuff shinin’ on the ground? The silvery stuff? That’s unicorn blood. There’s a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday.” A chill passed through your body. That was the day after your last dream. “We’re going to try an’ find the poor thing. We might have to put it out of its misery.” 

“And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?” said Malfoy, unable to keep his voice from quivering. He was practically breathing down your neck with how close he was to you. Weirdly, you didn’t mind at the moment- you felt just as afraid. 

“There’s nothin’ that lives in that forest that’ll hurt yeh if yer with Fang,” said Hagrid. “An’ keep ter the path. Right, now we’re gonna split inter two parties and follow the trail in different directions.” 

“I want Selwyn- she knows hexes the best,” Malfoy said quickly and then added, “and Fang.” Harry shot you a quizzical look, you returned it.  _ Why would Malfoy want to take me?  _

“All right, but I warn yeh, he’s a coward,” said Hagrid. “So me, Harry, an’ Hermione will go one way an’ Draco, Neville, Y/n, and Fang will go to the right.” 

“Don’t I get a say what group I’m in?” you asked. 

“Oh, alrigh’. You’re with us, Y/n,” said Hagrid. You took the path to the left, turning around to shoot Malfoy a smug look. You walked for a while in the pitch dark forest. 

“ _ Could  _ a werewolf be killing the unicorns?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t think they could, Harry,” you said. “Werewolves only change on full moons and last Wednesday was a crescent.” Hermione looked impressed with you. 

“See what happens when you study for Defense Against the Dark Arts?” she whispered to Harry. 

More minutes passed in silence, continuing your walk. The trail of blood seemed to get thicker and thicker. You heard an odd slithering sound- like a snake.

“GET BEHIND THAT TREE!” Hagrid yelled suddenly, dragging you behind a large oak. He put an arrow in his crossbow, preparing to fire. Something was slithering over the leaves- like a snake. It disappeared as quickly as it came. 

Hagrid had you continue your tracing. You realized the trees were getting larger and larger, the brush thicker, and more leaves were piling up. Your ears were listening for even the slightest sound. In a clearing ahead, something moved. 

“Who’s here? Show yerself- I’m armed!” Hagrid yelled. 

A man with red hair, a beard, and the  _ waist of a horse?  _ You rubbed your eyes,  _ no that couldn’t be right.  _ When you opened your eyes again, you realized your eyes weren’t playing tricks on you. This man had the torso and face of a man, but the body of a horse. 

“Oh, it’s you, Ronan. How are yeh?” Hagrid asked. 

“Good evening to you, Hagrid. Were you going to shoot me?” Ronan pointed to the crossbow readied in Hagrid’s hands. 

“Sorry abou’ that. There’s summat bad in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, an’ Y/n Danner. Students up at the school. This is Ronan, he’s a centaur.” 

“We’ve noticed,” said Hermione. 

“Good evening, students. Do you do much up at the school?” Ronan asked. 

“A bit,” Hermione said. 

“Well, that’s something,” he said. He turned his head to the night sky. “Mars is bright tonight.” 

“Yeah,” Hagrid said. “Listen, I’m glad we’ve run inter yeh, Ronan. There’s a unicorn hurt- you seen anythin’?” Ronan didn’t answer, he was still fixated on the sky. 

“Always the innocent are the first victims,” he said. 

“Yeah, but have you seen anythin’?” said Hagrid. 

“Mars is bright tonight. Unusually bright.” he turned to you. “You’ve seen it too, haven’t you, young one?” 

“Seen what?” you asked. He didn’t respond, his head went back towards the sky. Hagrid tried to ask again about the unicorn, but Ronan still wouldn’t answer. 

“The forest hides many secrets.”  _ Can he just not give a single straight answer? _

There was a rustling in the trees behind Ronan. Hagrid raised his bow again. Another centaur appeared. 

“Hullo, Bane,” Hagrid greeted. “All right?” 

“Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?” 

“Well enough. Look, I’ve just bin askin’ Ronan, you seen anything odd in here lately? There’s a unicorn bin injured…” Bane ignored him, looking skyward with Ronan. 

“Mars is bright tonight,” he said. 

“You don’t say,” you said. Harry nudged you. 

_ “Sorry,”  _ you whispered. 

“Well,” Hagrid said. “If you see anythin’, let me know, won’t yeh? We’ll be off, then.” 

You followed Hagrid out of the clearing. 

“Never,” said Hagrid. “Try an’ get a straight answer out of a centaur. Not interested in anythin’ closer’n the moon.” 

“D’you think it was a centaur we heard earlier?” said Harry. 

“Did that sound like hooves to you? If you ask me, whatever that was, that’s what’s bin killin’ the unicorns.” 

You were continuing on with your walk. You passed a bend in the trail when bright red sparks shot into the dark night sky. 

“You wait here!” Hagrid shouted. “I’ll come back for yeh!” 

“You don’t think they’ve been hurt, do you?” Hermione said. 

“No, but I can still hope that maybe a werewolf snatched Malfoy,” you said. In truth, a thousand butterflies had just been released in your stomach. As much as you hated Malfoy, you didn’t want to see him hurt and he had Neville with him. 

Hagrid returned moments later with Neville and Fang. Malfoy, as a joke, had grabbed Neville. Neville sent up the sparks in a panic. 

“We’ll be lucky ter catch anythin’ now, with the racket you two were makin’. Right, we’re changin’ groups- Malfoy, since you wanted Y/n so bad, you got her. You’re with Malfoy too, Harry. Fang and Neville will come with me an’ Hermione.” 

Hagrid whispered to you and Harry, “Sorry ‘bout that, but we have to get this done. I think you’ll be able to keep him in line, Y/n and he’ll have a harder time scarin’ you, Harry.”

You set off with Harry and Malfoy. You walked for a bit. No one said a word. Draco had taken to hanging close to you again. The path got more twisted with each step and blood seemed to be everywhere. Ahead, there was a clearing. 

“Look-” he muttered, putting out an arm to stop you and Malfoy. A large white beast was on the ground. You moved closer. Draco had grabbed your arm in a nervous grip. You didn’t mind- you needed something to steady you. 

It was the unicorn, dead. You’d never seen something as tragic. Its long, graceful limbs were contorted in awkward angles and its head was spread on the floor amongst the dead leaves. You took a step and the slithering sound from earlier returned. A hooded figure came crawling on the floor of the clearing. When it reached the unicorn, it reached its mouth to its neck and drank the blood. 

“AHHHHHHH!” Malfoy screamed and bolted from the clearing. The hooded figure raised its head and looked directly at you and Harry. It felt like an icicle had been jammed into your body. You were freezing and unable to stop yourself from visibly shaking. You collapsed in a heap at the base of a large, twisted oak. The figure zoomed over to you. 

Harry fell to his knees. His face was scrunched in pain. The figure moved closer to you two. You heard hooves coming up from behind you. The figure glided away. 

A centaur, not Ronan or Bane, was standing above you. 

“Are you two all right?” He asked, helping pull you and Harry up from the ground. 

“Yes- thank you- what  _ was  _ that?” Harry asked. The centaur didn’t answer. 

“You’re the Potter boy?” Harry nodded. “And you’re the Selwyn girl or do you go by Danner…? You two had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe for you two at this time. Can you ride?” The centaur lowered himself so you could climb on. The sound of more hooves clambered from the other side of the clearing. It was Ronan and Bane. 

“Firenze!” Bane yelled. “What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame?” 

“Do you realize who these humans are? This is the Potter boy and the Selwyn girl. The quicker they leave, the better,” said Firenze. 

“What have you told them?” Bane interrogated. 

“Firenze probably thinks he is acting for the best,” said Ronan. 

“For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! Have you not seen the movements of the planets? It’s not our business to run around like donkeys after humans!” Bane yelled. 

“Did you not see the unicorn?” Firenze demanded. “Do you understand why it was killed? Have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, with humans aside me if I must.” He wheeled around, you grabbed Harry to prevent yourself from being thrown off. Firenze broke into a run. Suddenly, he slowed to a walk. 

“Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?” Firenze asked you. 

“No,” said Harry. 

“It is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn. Only one with everything to gain and nothing to lose would do such a thing. The blood of a unicorn keeps you alive, even if you are an inch away from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips. 

“But who’d be that desperate?” Harry asked. “If you’re going to be cursed forever, isn’t death better?” 

“It is, unless you need to stay alive enough to drink something else- something that would bring you back to full strength and power- something that will mean you can never die.” 

“The Philosopher’s Stone!” you said suddenly. 

“Yes, Ms. Selwyn. Can you think of anyone who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?” 

You thought for a second. You remembered the snake-man in your dreams and you suppressed a shiver. 

“Do you mean, that was  _ Vol-”  _ Harry started. 

“Harry! Y/n! Are you all right?” Hermione was running towards you. Hagrid was alongside her. 

“There is where I leave you, you’re safe now,” said Firenze. “Good luck, Harry Potter and luck to you as well, Y/n Selwyn. The planets have been read wrong before now, I hope this is one of those times.” He galloped away, the forest eventually swallowing him in its thick trees. 

When you returned to Gryffindor tower, you saw Ron had fallen asleep in the common room, waiting for you to return. You and Harry, despite a night of no sleep, were wide-awake. You began to recount the night’s events. 

“Snape wants the stone for Voldemort… Voldemort is waiting in the forest…” Harry was rambling. 

“Stop saying the name!” Ron said. Harry ignored him. 

“Firenze saved us, but he shouldn’t have done it… something about how the planets say are going to happen… They must show that Voldemort is coming back… I don’t know where Y/n fits into this… Bane must think the Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me…” 

_ “Will you stop saying the name!”  _ Ron snapped. 

“It’s only a matter of time before Snape steals the Stone and gives it to Voldemort!” you said. 

“Then Voldemort will be able to finish me off, I’m sure that will make Bane very happy,” Harry said cynically. Hermione looked very scared. 

“Harry, everyone says that Dumbledore’s the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With him around, You-Know-Who won’t be able to touch you. And who says the centaurs are right? Fortune-telling is a very imprecise branch of magic,” Hermione added. Deep in your subconscious, you knew that what the centaurs said was the truth. The stirrings of what was to come kept knocking around your brain… If only you had listened.


	30. Through the Trapdoor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I got a job!!!! Also, last chapter coming tonight!!

The final weeks of your last term were spent in sweltering hot classrooms, taking exams and in the library between classes, trying to cram in some last minute studying. For Transfiguration, McGonagall made you turn mice into snuff boxes. You knew you had received full marks on transforming your mouse, but you had messed up the written portion of the exam when you had to talk about the Transfiguration Alphabet. For Potions, Snape had you brew a Forgetfulness potion. You brewed it to the best of your ability, but you kept losing focus- your mind was wandering to the Philosopher’s Stone. Every night you were tossing and turning with nightmares about the man with no face. 

_ “The Philosopher’s Stone… It is imperative… The girl… she is essential…”  _ he hissed every night in your dreams. 

Since the forest, you felt a constant chill everywhere you went now. It had seeped into your bones and burrowed under your skin- you couldn’t escape it. It made you on edge. 

After your final exam, you walked out on the sunny lawn with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. You sat down in the soft, green glass. 

“No more studying,” Ron sighed in content, stretching out in the grass and turning his head toward the sun. “You know, Y/n- you and Harry could look a little more cheerful, we’ve got a week before we find out how we’ve done, there’s no need to worry yet.” 

Harry was rubbing his forehead. 

“I wish I knew what this means! My scar has been hurting since the forest- it’s happened before, but never as bad as this,” said Harry. 

“Go to Madam Pomfrey,” suggested Hermione. 

“I’m not ill,” Harry said. “I think it’s a warning… it means danger’s coming…” 

“I think I know what you’re talking about, Harry,” you said. “Ever since we saw Voldemort in the forest, I’ve been feeling cold all the time- even when it's warm. I think it’s my body's way of warning me.” 

“You two need to relax,” said Ron. “More than anything it’s probably just stress from the exams. Besides, we have no proof Snape has found a way around Fluffy.” 

You still felt unsettled, something was coming- you felt it. One look at Harry and you could tell that he felt the same. He was laying on the grass, fidgeting with a dandelion. He was lost in thought about something. 

Suddenly, Harry jumped to his feet.  
“Where are you going?” Ron yawned. 

“We’ve got to go see Hagrid, now,” Harry said.

“Why?” Hermione asked. 

“Don’t you think it’s odd that the one thing Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and he meets a man who just happens to have one with him in his pocket?” 

“What are you talking about?” Ron said. Harry didn’t answer, he was already sprinting across the grounds towards Hagrid’s hut. 

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair in the sun. 

“Hullo,” he greeted you. 

“Look, Hagrid, we’re in a hurry,” said Harry. “I’ve got to ask you something. During that night that you got Norbert, what did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?” 

“Dunno, he wouldn’t take his cloak off,” said Hagrid. 

“That’s suspicious,” you said. 

“It’s not that unusual, yeh get a lot o’ funny folk in the Hog’s Head.” 

“What did you talk to him about? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?” Harry said. 

“Yeah… he asked what I did, an’ I told him… He asked what creature I look after… I told him… I said I’d always wanted a dragon… he said he had the dragon egg an’ we could play cards fer it if I wanted… he wanted to know if I’d be prepared for a dragon… Told him after Fluffy a dragon would be nothing…” 

“Did he seem interested in Fluffy?” 

“Yea, I told him Fluffy was a piece o’ cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus’ play him a bit o’ music an’ he’ll go righ’ off ter sleep.” 

“I shouldn’ta said that! Hey- where are yeh goin’?” 

You were running back to the Entrance Hall. 

“We’ve got to go to Dumbledore,” said Harry. 

“Where is his office?” you asked, looking around, hoping to see something that would point you to the Headmaster’s office. A voice rang out across the hall. 

“What are you four doing inside?” Professor McGonagall said. 

“We want to see Professor Dumbledore,” said Hermione.

“Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago, he received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic. He should be in London by now,” McGonagall said. 

“He  _ left? Now?”  _ Harry said. 

“Professor Dumbledore has many responsibilities-” 

“Please, Professor McGonagall,” you said. “This is important. We need to see him right away.” 

“What could be more important than the Minister of Magic, Ms. Danner?” 

“The Philosopher’s Stone-” Harry started. McGonagall jumped back in shock, the books she was carrying in her hands fell to the ground. 

“I don’t know how you found out about that, Potter, but it is no concern of yours.”

“Snap- someone is going to try to steal the stone!” you said. 

“Danner, I assure you that the Stone is well-protected. I suggest the four of you quit sticking your noses where they don’t belong and go outside to enjoy the sunshine. Now, good day.” When she was out of earshot, Harry spoke. 

“Snape’s going to do it tonight. He knows how to get past Fluffy now, he has all he needs to get the Stone.” 

“We need to get it before he does,” you said. Harry nodded. 

“You’re mad!” said Ron.

“We can’t, if we go, we’ll be expelled!” said Hermione. 

“Hermione, what would be worse- us getting the Stone and getting expelled or Snape getting the Stone and bringing Voldemort back?” you reasoned. 

“If Snape gets ahold of the Stone, there won’t be any Hogwarts to get expelled from!” said Harry. “He’ll probably flatten the castle or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts!” said Harry. “Now, Y/n and I are going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say will stop us!” 

“You’re right,” Hermione said. 

“We can use the invisibility cloak,” said Harry. “I think it’s big enough to cover all four of us.” 

That night, you sat in the common room, fidgeting with a loose thread on your blouse and waiting for the rest of your house to go to sleep. At last, Lee Jordan climbed the stairs to the boys’ dormitory and you were left alone with your friends. 

“Better get the cloak,” said Ron. Harry left and returned moments later with the cloak and a small, hand carved flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. 

“We’d better put the cloak on here, make sure it covers all four of us- if Filch spots our feet wandering on their own-” 

“What are you doing?” A small mouse-like voice asked from the dark corner of the room. It was Neville. 

“Nothing, Neville,” you said. 

“You’re going out again- aren’t you?” 

“No, Neville. Why don’t you go to bed?” Hermione said. 

“You can’t go out, if you’re caught then Gryffindor will be in even more trouble.” 

“You don’t understand,” said Harry, “We have to.” 

“I won’t let you do it,” Neville said. “I’ll- I’ll fight you!” You couldn’t help yourself and you laughed aloud. Neville raised his fists higher. 

“Please, Neville, I really don’t think you want to take all four of us at the same time,” you said. 

“Get away from the portrait-hole and don’t be an idiot, Neville,” Ron snapped. Neville didn’t budge. 

“ _ Out of the way,”  _ Hermione whispered, stepping forward. “I’m really sorry about this, Neville.” She raised her wand and cast  _ Petrificus Totalus.  _ Neville fell on the ground, stiff. Hermione stepped over him and opened the portrait-hole. Harry and Ron followed suit, mumbling and apologizing to Neville as they stepped over him. 

“I’m so sorry, Neville, but we had to,” you said. 

Stepping out of the common room and into the dark hallway, you began your journey through twisted corridors and sharp corners. The closer you came to the third-floor corridor, the colder you felt. The cold in your bones reminded you of the cold you felt in Snape’s Potions classroom close to the Christmas holidays. The one bright side was that the cold kept your tired body awake and gave you something to focus on other than Voldemort and the snake-man in your dreams. 

You had finally reached the corridor. Harry pushed the door open. Fluffy was inside but a harp was at his feet. 

“Snape must’ve left that harp here,” Ron said. Harry handed you the flute. 

“Would you like to do the honors?” he asked. You sighed and grabbed it from his hand. Blowing on the flute, you created a snake-charmer’s melody that put the dog fast to sleep. Ron reached over, pulling the trapdoor open. 

“There’s nothing to climb down on! We have to jump!” he said. Harry jumped first, straight into the darkness of the unknown. You heard him land with a soft thud. 

“It’s okay!” he called. “It’s a soft landing- you can jump!”

Ron went next and then Hermione. You were still blowing on the flute, when you stopped, Fluffy awoke very quickly. You ran and jumped. You landed alongside Hermione. 

Hermione was struggling, something was rapidly wrapping around her limbs. Upon further inspection, you realized it was some strange vine. You really wished you had paid more attention in Herbology. 

“Urghhh, what is this?” you groaned, trying to squirm your way free. 

“It’s Devil’s Snare! Stop moving!” Hermione commanded. 

“So glad you know its name- that’s a great help!” said Ron, a vine was trying to wrap its way around his throat. 

“Shut up! I’m trying to remember how to kill it!” said Hermione. “Devil’s Snare… Sprout says it likes the dark and the damp-” 

“Light a fire!” screamed Harry. 

“Yes- of course- but there’s no wood!” said Hermione. 

“HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?” Ron screamed. 

“Oh, right!” She took her wand from her pocket, waved it and a jet of flames shot out. Watching her, you followed suit and the vines restraining you retreated. She helped Ron break free and you helped Harry. 

Panting, you pulled yourself from the mess of vines. 

“This way,” Harry said, pointing you down a stone hallway. There was a room at the end. In the room, hundreds of golden keys were flying with silvery wings attached. You rushed to the door across the room, pulling on the handle. It was locked. 

“It’s locked!” you said. “I bet we have to catch one of the keys!” 

“How?” Ron asked. 

“Look! A broomstick!” said Harry, pointing to a broomstick on the wall beside him. He pulled it off and mounted it, before he could step off, Hermione stopped him. 

“How will you know which key to catch?” He shrugged and turned his eyes towards the ceiling. 

“There!” he said, pointing to a silver key in the sea of gold. He kicked off, returning seconds later with the key. Harry ran to the door and turned the key in the lock. 

“Ready?” he asked. You nodded and he pulled the door open. 

Inside the next room was a large chessboard. You were standing on the edge, behind the large, marble black pieces. You shivered, taking in the large chess pieces. Each one was around six feet taller than your small eleven-year-old boy and they had no faces. 

“I think we have to play our way across the room,” said Ron. 

“How?” asked Hermione in a small, nervous voice. 

“I think we’re going to have to be the chessmen.” Ron walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch it. Immediately, the stone jumped to life. 

“Do we- er have to play to get across?” Ron asked the knight. The marble bowed its great, helmed head in a slow nod. 

“I need to think… We’ve got to take the place of four of the black pieces…” Ron muttered before turning to you. “Now, don’t any of you take it personally, but none of you are really good at chess. Harry, you take the place of the bishop, Hermione you go next to him instead of the castle, Y/n you will be the queen.” 

“What about you?” Harry asked. 

“I’m going to be a knight.” The black queen, a knight, a bishop, and a castle all turned their backs to the board to make room for you. You took your place. 

“Alright, let’s get started, shall we?” Ron said. He began to direct you and the other black pieces. When a piece was captured, they were smashed to the ground. After a few more moves and a lot fewer pieces on the board, Ron stopped. 

“We’re nearly there… Let me think… Let me think… Yes… it’s the only way… I’ve got to be taken,” Ron muttered. 

“NO!” you shouted in unison. 

“Do you want Snape to take the Stone?” Ron snapped. You didn’t speak. This truly was the only way. Ron stepped forward and the white queen attacked. Ron fell to the ground. You moved the right and checkmate. The white king took off his crown and threw it at you in surrender. When the game was over, you ran through the door to the next hallway. 

“Do you think Ron’s all right?” you asked. 

“He’ll be alright,” said Harry. He didn’t sound too convincing. “What do you think is next, Hermione?” 

“We’ve already had Sprout’s, Flitwick must’ve done the keys, McGonagall did the chessboard, that means we have Quirrell, and Snape…” 

“Don’t forget Dumbledore’s, too,” you reminded. You reached another door. 

Inside, it smelled like death. In front of you was another troll, even bigger than the one you faced on Halloween. Luckily for you, it had been knocked out. You stepped over its massive body to the door on the other side of the room. 

Pulling the door open slowly, there was a table with seven bottles standing in a line. 

“Snape’s,” you said. 

“What do we have to do?” Harry said. A purple fire sprang up from behind you in the doorway and the doorway in front of you shot up in black flames. A sheet of parchment was sitting next to the bottles. Hermione seized it, scanning it. 

“ _ Brilliant!”  _ she muttered. 

“You gonna let the rest of us read it?” you groaned. She ignored you. 

“Everything we need is here. Seven bottles: three are poison, two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple fire.” 

“Great,” you said. “Do you know which bottle we have to drink?” She read the paper again, muttering to herself. 

“Okay, the smallest bottle will get us through the black fire and towards the Stone.” You looked at the smallest bottle- only a couple drinks remained. There was only enough for two of you. 

“There’s only enough for about two of us,” Harry said. You looked at each other. Hermione grabbed the rounded bottle at the end of the line. 

“This will get me through the purple flames,” she said. 

“No! Hermione, go with Harry!” Hermione dashed to you and grabbed you in a bone-crushing hug. 

“I’m not going,” she whispered. You were shocked. 

“Hermione, don’t be stupid, you’re the smartest witch in our year- of course you have to go with Harry, you’re our best chance if we want the Stone.” 

“I can read, Y/N, but you never  _ have to  _ and look how well you do,” she said. 

“Hermione, you’re talking to the girl who nearly failed her Herbology exam- you’re a better witch than I am.” 

“When it comes to writing essays on the uses of dragon’s blood or the proper wand movement in Charms class, but when it comes to actually  _ casting  _ the spells- you’re a natural witch, Y/n.” You thought back to earlier in the year, during your detention with Snape.  _ Malfoy had said the same thing, hadn’t he?  _

“Okay, I’ll go,” you agreed. She squeezed you tighter before running at Harry in lightning speed and crushing him in a hug.

“You’re a great wizard, too, Harry,” she told him. 

“I’m not as good as you.” 

“Oh, now you sound like Y/n! Me, I have books and cleverness, but there are more important things- friendship and bravery! Oh, be  _ careful,  _ please!” She let Harry go and took a swig from the rounded bottle before disappearing through the purple flames. You grabbed the small bottle. 

“Well, bottoms up, I guess,” you said in a nervous giggle, taking a sip. You handed the bottle to Harry, stepping through the black flames. 

When you made it to the other side, you were in the last chamber and someone was already there- waiting. It wasn’t Snape- it was Professor Quirrell. 


	31. The Man With Two Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep a look out because book 2 chapters will probably be published either Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday! I want to get a few chapters done before publishing!

“What the-” you started. 

“ _ You?”  _ Harry gasped in shock. Quirrell gave you a wide smile. 

“Me,” he said calmly. “I was wondering when I’d see the two of you here.” 

“Where is Professor Snape?” you asked. 

“I thought- Snape-” Harry cut off, unable to find the right words. 

“Snape? Yes, Severus does seem the type. Next to him, no one would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?” he said in a mock stutter. 

“It’s been you this whole time!” you said. Harry was in shock and couldn’t comprehend what was happening. 

“Snape tried to kill me!” 

“No,  _ I  _ tried to kill you. Your friend Ms. Granger accidentally knocked me over when she set fire to Snape’s robes at the Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. I’d have managed to knock you off if Snape wasn’t administering a countercuse,” said Quirrell. 

“Snape was trying to save me?” Harry asked. 

“So  _ that’s  _ why he wanted to referee the next Quidditch match! He wanted to make sure you didn’t try anything again!” you said. 

“Precisely, Y/n! Ten points to Gryffindor!” He laughed and looked at Harry. “You know, Potter, it really is too bad that Snape wasted his time trying to save, when after all that, I’m going to kill you tonight.” Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes appeared from thin air, restraining you and Harry. You struggled against the bounds. Quirrell saw you struggling. 

“Oh, you mustn't worry, Danner- you will make it out of here alive- my master would very much like to see you live.”  _ Master? As in Voldemort? What does he want from me?  _ “Sorry to say, your friend Potter is too nosy to live- scurrying around the school on Halloween like that. I thought he must’ve seen me look to see what was guarding the Stone.” 

“You let the troll in?” Harry asked. 

“Certainly. Unfortunately, when I let it in, Snape suspected me and went straight to the third-floor corridor to tell me off. Now, wait quietly while I examine this mirror.” You realized that a large mirror was behind Quirrell. On the top of the mirror it was engraved:  _ The Mirror of Erised.  _ Harry had told you about this mirror after Christmas! 

“This mirror is the key to finding the Stone,” said Quirrell. “Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he’s in London… I’ll be far away by the time he gets back…” 

“I saw you and Snape coming from the forest-” Harry blurted out.  _ He must be trying to distract Quirrell from the mirror!  _ Quirrell turned away from the mirror.

“Yes, he was on to me by that time and was trying to find out how far I got,” he said and turned to face the mirror again. 

“What does Voldemort want with me?” you gasped out, trying to distract him. Quirrell was still looking in the mirror. 

“I see the Stone… I’m presenting it to my master… but where is it?” 

“But Snape seemed to hate me so much,” Harry said. 

“Oh he does,” said Quirrell. “He was at Hogwarts with your father. They loathed each other. But he never wanted you  _ dead.”  _

“But Harry and I heard you sobbing days ago- we thought it was Snape threatening you,” you said. 

“Sometimes it’s hard to follow my master’s instructions- he is a great wizard, like you will be, Y/n, but I am weak.” 

“He was there in the classroom with you?” Harry asked. 

“He is with me everywhere I go,” said Quirrell. “I met him when I traveled around the world. I was a foolish young man when I met him. I used to believe in good and evil before we met. The Dark Lord set me straight. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it…” Quirrell’s voice faded away. 

“The Stone is  _ inside  _ the mirror?” he asked himself. “What does the mirror do? Help me, Master!” 

“Use the boy… Use the boy…” a voice hissed. Your blood froze in your veins. That voice was so familiar- you would be able to recognize it anywhere.  _ That’s the snake-man’s voice from my dream!  _

“Potter! Come here,” Quirrell commanded and clapped his hands, dropping the restraints on Harry. “Look in the mirror and tell me what you see.” 

Harry approached the mirror, Quirrell stood closely behind. In the mirror, Harry’s reflection smiled at him and put a blood-red stone from its hand into Harry’s pocket.  _ The Philosopher’s Stone! _

“Well? What do you see?” Quirrell asked.  _ Could Quirrell not just see Harry’s reflection from the mirror? Harry’s got the Stone!  _

“I’m shaking hands with Dumbledore. I’ve won the house cup for Gryffindor,” Harry lied. 

“He lies… He lies..” the voice hissed again. “Let me speak to them… face-to-face…” 

“Master, you are not strong enough!” 

“I have enough strength… Free Y/n…” Quirrell clapped his hands, the rope coming off your limbs. You rubbed your wrist where the rope had scratched it raw. When you looked up, you saw Quirrell unwrapping his turban from his head. When it fell away, attached to the back of his head, there was a face. The face had pale, white skin (paler than Malfoy’s and that was saying something), bloodshot eyes, and slits for nostrils. Your dreams of the man in the shadows and the strange hissing voice came back.  _ It’s him I’ve been seeing. It’s- it’s Voldemort.  _

“Y/n…” Voldemort hissed. “How wonderful to see you…” The cold you felt earlier in the day shot through your whole body, paralyzing you. You wanted to make a bolt for it, but you were frozen in your spot. 

“Harry Potter…” Voldemort whispered. Harry’s was twisted in shock and he was strangely pale. You thought he looked very faint.  _ You have to stay strong for Harry. He has the Stone, you need to focus.  _

Fighting through the debilitating cold you felt, you slowly reached for your wand that was carefully concealed in your robe pocket. 

“See what I have become?” said Voldemort. “Mere shadow and vapor… I have form when I can share another’s body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you both have seen faithful Quirrell drinking it for me.. Once I have the Elixir of Life I can possess a body of my own… Now… why don’t you give me the Stone in your pocket, Harry?” 

You drew your wand. Quirrell drew his. 

“Steady Quirrell…” Voldemort commanded. Quirrell dropped his wand, but kept it tightly in his grasp. “Now, Y/n… do not be foolish… You know not what you do…” 

“I think I have a pretty good idea, actually,” you said, terrified but somehow managing to keep your voice steady. You raised your wand. Quirrell’s hand twitched, but his wand wasn’t raised, perhaps it was on whatever orders Voldemort gave him- he wanted you alive for whatever reason. 

“Put the wand away, Y/n… What would your family say if they saw how you forsook your Dark Lord?” 

“Sorry to break it to you, but you’re not  _ my  _ Dark Lord. I serve nobody,” you said, feeling brave suddenly. 

“Your grandparents… your mother… how devastated they must be in your disloyalty… how devastated I am…” 

“Master, we don’t have time for this,” Quirrell said. 

“No… I suppose you are right, Quirrell…” Quirrell raised his wand and you muttered a curse before he could react. The spell didn’t hit him, but it bounced off the Mirror of the Erised and onto the stone wall. Quirrell jumped back, but recovered quickly. 

_ “Expelliarmus!”  _ he yelled and your wand flew from your hand.  _ Uh no, we’re definitely in for it now. _

“How touching… I see you value bravery as much as your friend, Potter… Boy, were Potter’s parents brave… I killed his father first, he gave a courageous fight… but his mother needn’t have died… she was trying to protect you, Harry… Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain.” 

“NEVER! RUN Y/N!” Harry yelled, trying to make a sprint for the door. You followed him, but before Harry could make it through, Quirrell yanked Harry’s wrist. Quirrell’s hand dropped the minute it touched Harry’s wrist. He looked at his fingers, they were blistering and swelling. 

“SEIZE HIM! SEIZE HIM!” Voldemort was yelling. Quirrell tried to lunge at Harry, you jumped in front of him. For whatever reason, Voldemort wanted you alive and you were going to use that to your advantage. 

“FOOLISH GIRL! MOVE!” Quirrell shoved you aside rather roughly. Your head hit clean on the stone floor. Before you blacked out, you saw Quirrell on top of Harry. 

“KILL HIM! KILL HIM!” Voldemort shrieked and you fell asleep into the dark, cold abyss. 

  
  


You awoke in the hospital wing before Harry did. Your head was throbbing/

“Do you think she’s going to be alright, Miranda?” your dad was asking. 

“I think Y/n has been a lot stronger than I’ve given her credit for,” your mom said. 

“Mom?” you groaned, sitting up. That was a big mistake, the minute you sat up, a bullet of pain traveled up your spine straight to your brain. You gasped and grabbed your head. 

“Y/n? Lay back down, now,” she said, pushing you down, gently with a hand on your shoulder. 

“Remind me that the next time I fight Voldemort to carry some Ibuprofen with my wand for afterwards… Actually, maybe I might be able to make a spell to conjure my own. That sure would be convenient… I ought to ask Hermione… She might know something that would help...” you mumbled. Mentioning Hermione made you think of your friends and thinking of your friends made you think of Harry. You shot up again. 

“Y/n, lay down,” said your mom. 

“Where’s Harry? Is he okay? Quirrell, the Stone! Did someone get it? Is Voldemort back?” Madam Pomfrey hurried over. 

“Miranda, even though you were one of my favorite students, I must have to ask you to leave if you upset my patients,” she warned and left. 

“Sorry, mom, but where’s Harry? Is Voldemort back?” you asked. 

“Here’s here, just in the room over, he’s fine and Dumbledore took care of Quirrell and You-Know-Who.” You started to get out of bed. “Please, just get back into bed, Y/n.” 

“She’s not going to listen, Miranda,” your dad chuckled. 

“No, I suppose not,” she said and gave you an exasperated sigh. “At least let me take you to him, I think Dumbledore should be here at any minute. He wished to speak to both of you.” 

She walked you into the room adjacent to the female patients. Harry was awake, sitting up in bed and Albus Dumbledore sat next to him. They were talking, but stopped when you arrived. You ran to Harry and crushed him in a giant hug. 

“Harry! You’re okay!” you exclaimed. Dumbledore looked at the two of you, a familiar twinkle in his eye, and smiled. 

“Ah, I was going to come find you, Y/n. I’ll take it from here, Miranda. Thank you,” he said. Your mom gave you a wary glance and returned to you dad. 

“What you two did was remarkably brave. I believe both of you have earned your place in Gryffindor this week,” he said. “When I arrived back from London I was very afraid I was too late, but thankfully I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off of you, Harry and bring both of you to the hospital wing.” 

“What happened to the Stone?” you asked. 

“I believe the stone is more effort than it is worth. It has been destroyed.” 

_ “Destroyed?”  _ you gasped. 

“What about your friend Nicolas Flamel?” said Harry. 

“You know about Nicolas? You  _ did  _ do it properly didn’t you? Well, Nicolas and I had a chat and agreed it’s for the best,” said Dumbledore.

“But that means him and his wife will die?” Harry asked, blankly. 

“They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die. To one as young as you two, it may seem incredible, but to Nicolas it will be like going to bed after a very,  _ very  _ long day. It will be very peaceful.” 

“I would think it would be to the contrary,” you said. Dumbledore looked at you in curiosity. “I just mean- wouldn’t death seem terrifying after spending centuries avoiding it?” 

“Not to a well-organized mind,” Dumbledore said. “Death to a well-organized mind is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most humans would choose above all- the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worse for them.” Harry lay there, contemplating Dumbledore’s words. 

“Sir, I have a question,” you said. Dumbledore nodded. “The centaurs said that me and Voldemort were connected… that I had seen the shifting of Mars, whatever that means and Voldemort wanted me alive.” 

“That’s not a question, Y/n,” said Dumbledore. 

“Oh, I guess what I’m trying to ask is why am I important enough for Voldemort to want to keep alive? What does it matter?” 

“A curious question. A curious question, indeed- but not a question for me. I believe it’s time you ask your mother about her family. It is a question with an answer I cannot tell you even if I wished to, as it is not my place. One day when you are older you will understand...”  _ Understand what? How is my mom’s family important enough to keep me alive?  _

“I have a question, too,” said Harry. “Is Voldemort going to try and find other ways to come back? He isn’t gone, is he?” 

“No, Harry, I’m afraid not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body…” you shivered at the thought. 

“I would also like to know… Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?” asked Harry. In a twisted way, you wanted to laugh at the situation- you were asking why Voldemort decided you would live and Harry was asking why he was marked for death.

“Alas, the first thing you have asked me that I cannot tell you. Not today. When you are older… I know both of you hate to hear this, but every question you have will be answered when you are ready and when you are older.” You wanted to argue, but you thought it would do no good. 

“Why couldn’t Quirrell touch me?” Harry asked. 

“Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love- especially that of a parent’s. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother’s leaves its own mark. To be loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is your very own skin. Quirrell was corrupted- full of greed and hatred and could not touch you for it is agony for a person such as him to be marked by something so good.” 

“Do you know who sent my invisibility cloak?” 

“Ah, your father left it in my possession, and I thought you would like it,” said Dumbledore. 

“And I have one more question,” said Harry. 

“Fire away.” 

“Quirrell says that Professor Snape hates me because he hated my father- is that true?” 

“Well, they did detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive- he saved his life.” 

“What?” Harry gasped. 

“Yes… Professor Snape couldn’t handle being in your father’s debt… he worked hard to protect you this year because he felt it would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father’s memory in peace…” 

“I have a question now, too,” you said. “How did Harry get the Stone out of the mirror and how did I see Harry’s reflection and Quirrell didn’t?”

“Harry only wished to  _ find  _ the Stone but not use it. Only a person who wanted to find the Stone but not use it for its Elixir of Life would be able to find the Stone. As for how you saw Harry’s reflection- I am afraid it is a question I do not know the answer to. I believe you should simply chalk it up to your being an exceptionally talented witch. I do know about a certain curse you made up during your Flying lessons,” he said, eyes twinkling. You blushed. 

“Mom?” you asked when you had returned to your hospital bed after Dumbledore left. 

“Yes?” 

“When I asked Dumbledore why Voldemort would leave me alive, he said it was not a question for him- but a question for you. He said it was time I asked you about your family.” She sighed and you expected the faraway gaze to return to her face, but it didn’t- not this time. 

“Do you remember that before the start of term when I told you about your grandparents?” 

“I remember you told me they didn’t like Muggles or Muggle-born wizards. My friend Ron Weasley said that they were on the dark side during the Wizarding War, too.” 

“Yes, and I- I was too,” she muttered. 

“I- I thought you had said that you didn’t agree with your parents? How could you marry a Muggle an-and join Voldemort!” 

“You have to understand, Y/n- this was before your father and I met and I had grown up with parents who enforced their beliefs about blood purity from when I was a baby. When I went to school, a lot of the people I met felt the same. It wasn’t until I left school and joined the Dark Lord with my parents that I realized how wrong I was. I’m not better than Muggle-born witches because I’m of pure blood status. 

“I fled to America to get away from my parents and away from the Dark Lord and my parents- I knew they wouldn’t look for me there. After I left, my parents rose up in the ranks of the Dark Lord’s army and they were his most loyal servants. If he demanded money- the Selwyn family was more than happy to provide. If he demanded a place to stay- the Selwyn family obliged. It is because of their loyalty that the Dark Lord keeps you alive today.” 

“I’ve never seen Voldemort as the loyal type,” you said.  _ Why do I still feel like I’m not getting the whole truth?  _

“As of now you are not a threat,” your mom said. “Killing you now would ensure that the Selwyn family would never offer him support if he did come back. Without the Selwyns, he loses his backbone. Now, get some rest.” 

You had settled down to get some sleep that night until Theo, Lydia, and Braedan came bursting through the hospital wing doors. 

_ “Shhh, Braedan! They’ll hear us!”  _ Lydia hissed. 

_ “I’m just trying to see where Y/n is! It’s so bloody dark in here!”  _ Braedan whispered. 

_ “They’re going to hear both of you if you don’t shut up!”  _ you heard Theo chastise. 

_ “Theodore, this was  _ **_your_ ** _ idea to sneak in, do you even have any idea what room she’s in?”  _ Lydia asked. You sat up. 

_ “Looking for me?”  _ you waved. They came running over. 

“Y/n, thank Merlin you’re okay,” Lydia said, giving you a hug. Braedan gave you one too. Theo shuffled his feet awkwardly at the corner of your bed

“We’ve been hearing the craziest rumors,” Braedan said. “Someone said you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione Granger stuck out to Hogsmeade and got into a bar fight and that’s not even the wildest one I heard-” 

“What Braedan means to say is that he’s glad you’re okay, Y/n and I-I am too,” Theo muttered. 

“You were worried about me?” you asked. 

“Yea, this nitwit here was actually so worried about you that it was his idea we sneak in here tonight,” said Braedan. Theo elbowed him. 

_ “Shut up!”  _ he whispered. Braedan smiled. 

“My- I never thought I would see the day when  _ the  _ Theodore Edmund Preston from Ravenclaw would knowingly break rules… how  _ reckless,”  _ you joked. 

“I think you Gryffindors are rubbing off on me,” he laughed. 

“I know the bar fight rumor is obviously just a rumor, but I was wondering if you could tell us what  _ actually  _ happened?” Lydia asked. You sighed and figured it was time you explained everything, so you did. You talked about your discovery of the Philosopher’s Stone and how you thought Snape was trying to kill Harry for most of the year, but it was actually Quirrell. You even mentioned how Voldemort had this weird reason for keeping you alive. When you finished, everyone was speechless, including Braedan, which never happens. 

“ _ Wow,”  _ Theodore breathed. 

“I know,” you said. 

“I always knew the Selwyn family worked for You-Know-Who, but I never imagined he would keep you alive just for their sake,” said Lydia. You had forgotten that Lydia was the only one in the hospital wing who was raised by two wizards for parents- she knew all about your family and the rise of Voldemort. You shuddered, you didn’t wish to talk about it anymore, your brain felt very tired. You yawned. 

“I think you need to get some sleep,” Lydia said. 

“Before you leave, can you tell me some of what I missed?” you asked.

“Okay,” said Theo. “Ravenclaw won the Quidditch cup after beating Gryffindor in the last round and all the points have been talled for the house cup- Slytherin won but it’s no surprise there.” 

“At least we still have the feast,” sighed Lydia. 

“Are you going to be able to make it?” Theo asked. You nodded. 

“I think I’ll be cleared tomorrow and even if I’m not I’ll just sneak out. Afterall, if you can sneak in, it must not be hard to sneak out.” You talked for a couple minutes more before you almost fell asleep mid sentence and they insisted you got your rest. They shuffled towards the door. 

“Hey, Theo?” you grabbed his wrist when he turned to leave. He looked down at your hand clasped around his wrist in shock and you let go. “I wanted to thank you for coming to see me.” It was dark, but you were sure you saw his cheeks flush.

“It-it’s really no problem, Y/n. I know you’d do it for me. You really need to get some sleep for tomorrow…” You cut him off with a hug. His arms hesitantly wrapped around you. 

“Promise you’ll write this summer?” you asked and let him go. 

“Absolutely.”

The next morning you met up with Harry outside the hospital wing and walked down to the end-of-year feast. Pomfrey had agreed to let you go on the condition you didn’t strain yourself too much. The Great Hall was packed when you stepped in and it was decorated in celebration of Slytherin’s victory in the House Cup. You sat with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. 

“Another year gone!” said Dumbledore, addressing the crowd. “Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place is Gryffindor with two hundred and forty-seven points, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six, and Slytherin with four hundred and seventy-two.” 

The Slytherin table broke into raucous applause. Draco Malfoy caught your eyes, clapping and cheering louder than the others. He flashed you his signature, condescending smile.

“Yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken in account. I have some last-minute points to dish out. First, to Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess I’ve seen. Gryffindor gets fifty points,” said Dumbledore. Ron’s face turned a brilliant shade of red. 

“Second to Miss Hermione Granger for the use of logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor fifty points. Next, to Miss Y/n Danner and Mr. Harry Potter I award 60 points each for outstanding courage, sacrifice, and pure nerve. Last, I award Neville Longbottom ten house points- it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends.” 

The cheer from the Gryffindor table alone was enough to make someone deaf. You had won the house cup! You clapped until your hands were beet red. In the midst of your clapping, you caught Theo’s eye at the Ravenclaw table. He gave you a smile and a thumbs-up. You looked to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy’s scowl. 

“I think a change of decorations is in order,” said Dumbledore. He clapped and the hall was adorned with scarlet and gold instead of emerald green and silver. 

That night you had forgotten about Voldemort and the Philosopher’s Stone and focused on your last night at home with the friends you loved. 

  
  


Exam results came out the morning after the feast. Not surprisingly, Hermione did well. Not surprising, either, you had almost failed Herbology and you failed the written exams of almost every test.  _ Probably should’ve studied a little bit more.  _ Thankfully, the demonstration sections saved you. 

Within hours after exam results were posted, trunks were packed and students were ready to leave. Letters were handed out on the train platform telling you not to do magic over the holidays. You boarded the Hogwarts Express, looking forward to meeting your mom again in London and returning to America for the summer. 

When the train came to a stop, you waited with Hermione, Ron, and Harry for your luggage. 

“You must come and stay for the summer,” said Ron. “The three of you- I’ll send an owl.” 

“That’d be great,” you said. You passed through the gateway together when you got your luggage. Your mom was waiting for you on the other side of the platform with your dad. Although you had seen them just yesterday, you rushed over.

“See you next year!” you called to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They said their goodbyes and it was back to America for you- for you to wait a whole other summer for your journey back home. 

~FIN~


	32. UPDATE

Hello everyone, I would first like to preface this by thanking everyone sincerely from the bottom of my heart for reading my first-ever fanfiction. I started on Chamber of Secrets and I already think it's better than this one is! I would like to tell everyone that I just uploaded the first chapter and I would really appreciate it if you read it. Thank you so much everyone for your support.


End file.
